Operation: BABIES
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: *Complete* Rated PG13 for language. Additional scenes, chapters, and commentary added!!! What are you waiting for?! R/R please!!!!
1. Ch 1: The Babies Next Door

Operation: B.A.B.I.E.S 

**B**abies

**A**nd some

**B**ottles

**I**n need of an

**E**mergency

**S**ituation

Jessie A: Yes!!!!! Another fan fic by me! I love making Kids Next Door fan fiction now. But I don't think my friend Anthony wants to be in it anymore. So he will not be in the fics anymore. And it will be just Kearra and me now. Well enjoy the fic. ^.^

Numbuh 2: Wait a minute. Why is the Operation called B.A.B.I.E.S? O.O'

Jessie A: Because I thought it would be cute if you and the rest of KND were turned into babies on accident. 

^.^

Numbuh 2: * whining * I don't want to be turned into a baby!!! .'

Jessie A: You're acting like one right now. -_-;

Numbuh 2: Am not! =(

Jessie A: Are too!!!! :o

Numbuh 2: Am not!!!!! =(

Jessie A: * angry * ARE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .;

Numbuh 2: Okay, okay, you win. O.o;

Jessie A: That's because you know I will kick your butt. ^.^'

Numbuh 2: That too. =(

Jessie A: Okay, lets shut up and let the readers read the fic. =|****

**Disclaimer:** Does' not own Kids Next Door. Also does' not own Harry Potter. **Only owns her fan kids.**

Chapter 1: The Babies Next Door 

At the TGC place, the place seemed to have gone different. It wasn't steel anymore. It was wooden, there were windows, and there was a garage next to it. Jessie, the Mexican with long black hair and brown eyes, was looking inside the garage. There were only two big motorized scooters inside. One was purple; the other was red and gold. There was one scooter missing, and that scooter belonged to one of her friends, Anthony. It was last week that he announced that he had to leave off to Michigan. Jessie sighed and went inside the wooden house. Soon the Kids Next Door would be coming over.

In the conference room, Jessie was at the steel table, sitting in the cool chair that seemed to be off the Austin Powers movie. In the conference room, Jessie was trying to make a potion. She had finally finished and put the potion inside of a 20 oz pop bottle. Jessie screwed the top back on and set it down. She had to get something to test it on. Jessie told Kearra to keep an eye out for the Kids Next Door when they come. She went off to explore in the basement, which is now known as Jessie's sanctuary jungle place, to see if there were any bugs or frogs down there for testing. The doorbell rang. Kearra went to open the door.

"Hey you guys." Kearra said with a smile letting them inside.

"Hello, Kearra." Numbuh 1 said.

"Just make yourselves at home and I'll be right back." Kearra said and went off.

Numbuh 2 looked at the 20 oz bottle and grabbed it. He opened it and took a drink. The look on his face was approving. He must have liked it.

"Hey you guys, try this stuff." Numbuh 2 said tossing the bottle to Numbuh 1. He took a drink of it and passed it on to everyone else. The potion was gone, and the bottle dropped.

Coming from the basement, Jessie had a frog in her hand.

"Don't worry little guy, it's only a little potion test." Jessie said in a calm tone.

There was a sudden pierce scream coming from the conference room. Jessie ran towards the conference room to find an empty 20 oz bottle on the floor.

_"Oh no, wonder what happened."_ Jessie thought.

She looked up to see Kearra holding a baby with black sunglasses on. There were 4 other babies on the ground. One had a pilot helmet on; another was covered in a big green shirt, another that had a big orange hoody covering it, and the last had a big red hat on its head.

"Oh great, now I know what potion I accidentally made." Jessie said, grabbing _'The Standard book of Spells'_ grade 4. (She hasn't gone back to Hogwarts yet. This is still during the summer.)

"What potion was it?" Kearra said

"It was the de-aging potion. This makes a person a baby when they drink it. In the book it says it takes about a week to get a year older. So I suppose we are going to have a busy nine weeks." Jessie said.

"Nine weeks?" Kearra asked.

"Yeah, 'cause they're only a year old now." Jessie said.

"Well, I'm only taking care of two of them." Kearra said.

"Yeah, let everyone blame everything on me. Punish me by letting me take care of three kids. Because Jessie was too stupid enough to label the bottle 'do not touch'." Jessie said in an angry tone.

"Well, yeah, that is the reason. So just pick out the three kids and be on your way to do whatever with them." Kearra said.

"Okay. I'll take Numbuh 2 . . ." Jessie was cut-off.

"Of course, picking your boyfriend." Kearra said sarcastically.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Jessie said in an angry tone.

"Yeah, whatever." Kearra said.

"Okay, like I was saying, I'll take Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 1." Jessie said.

"Alright, and I'll take Numbuh 4 and 5." Kearra said picking them up. She took the both of them to her room. Inside Kearra's room was all purple. Every single think inside of her room was purple. (It's true; everything in her room is purple. She likes purple too much O.o;)

Jessie took Numbuh 1, 2, and 3 to her room. Of course her room was painted red and gold. She had Gryffindor posters on her walls. Jessie also had The Chudley Cannon's posters on her walls. Numbuh 1, 2, and 3 were fascinated.

_"This should keep them entertained."_ Jessie thought and put the three of them in a playpen. She went to her bed and put on her headphones and started to listen to Eminem. (And yes I do listen to Eminem. So don't flame me for liking his music.)

The three babies didn't like the idea of being put inside of the playpen. So they made a plan to get out of it. The plan worked, which was to tip it over. Jessie didn't hear any crashes or anything because of the headphones and that she had fell asleep. They walked over to her bed. The babies wanted to play. Numbuh 1 climbed up on the sheets to get on the bed. Numbuh 3 also followed the procedure. But, alas, Numbuh 2 couldn't because of his weight. (**Numbuh 2: That wasn't really nice to write that about Me. * cries * Jessie A: Oh shaddup ya crybaby.**) Numbuh 1 and 3 walked over to Jessie and to find that she was asleep. Numbuh 3 lifted up the left headphone piece and screamed in Jessie's ear. Jessie woke up and nearly jumped out of her skin. Numbuh 1 and 3 laughed.

"Oh, **VERY** funny." Jessie said rubbing her left ear. _"Where's Numbuh 2?"_ Jessie thought. Her question was answered by a loud cry. 

Numbuh 2 was sitting on the floor, crying his little eyes out. Jessie sighed and got off of her bed. She went to Numbuh 2 and picked him up. He stopped crying immediately. Numbuh 2 was now giggling because Jessie was holding him.

"What's so funny?" Jessie asked him, even though he might not understand. It looked as though he was trying to say some.

"F-oo" Numbuh 2 was trying to get the rest out.

"Foo what?" Jessie asked.

"F-ood. Food!" Numbuh 2 shouted. 

It looked as though Jessie would have smacked her forehead with her hand.

_"Oh good grief. Is that all he ever thinks of: food?!" _Jessie thought to herself. "Oh, you want food." Jessie said trying not to laugh or anything because of her thought. Numbuh 2 nodded, with a smile on his face. "Okay, I'll go and get you guys some bottles. Just stay in the room." Jessie said and left out. But before she left to the kitchen, she locked the lock that was on the door so just incase they did try to leave.

Jessie went to the kitchen, and was surprised to see Kearra trying to make formula for the babies. Of course she failed to do that because she didn't know how to make them. Jessie sighed and shook her head.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to make the formula." Jessie said biting her lip from laughter.

"Well, no I don't know how to make bottles. But since you're acting like a know-it-all then you do it." Kearra said a tad bit mad.

"Okay, I will then. 'Cause I knew how make the formula when I accidentally turned my cousin into a baby." Jessie said and began to make the formula. 

When she had finished making it and put the formula in the five bottles, she squirted some of it on her wrist for the temperature to see if it was just right. And when it was right she gave Kearra two of the bottles.

"Have fun." Jessie said and walked away with three bottles.

_"Know-it-all."_ Kearra thought.

Jessie walked back to her room and unlocked it. She looked down the hall to find that Numbuh 4 and 5 had gotten out of Kearra's room.

"Kearra! Your little ones got out of your room!" Jessie yelled so that she would hear. 

Kearra came rushing from the kitchen and was surprised to see that Jessie was not lying. Numbuh 4 and 5 were crawling out in the halls. Jessie walked inside of her room to find all three babies on the floor looking innocent.

"Okay, who did what?" Jessie said thinking they looked suspicious. Maybe she was overreacting (**Jessie A: Woohoo! I used a vocabulary word . . . I guess. Numbuh 2: Good for you! Jessie A: That means I'm 100% smarter than you, Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2: Don't rub it in.**). 

She sighed and picked up Numbuh 2 and put the bottle in his mouth. He seemed to be drinking it fast.

_"He must be really hungry."_ Jessie thought. Jessie also hoped that Kearra knew to burp them after they have their bottle. 

She sighed and took the empty bottle out of Numbuh 2's mouth and put him over her shoulder. She started to pat him on his back so that he would burp. He did burp, except it was really loud and it nearly made Jessie and Numbuh 1, and 3 jump out of their skins. 

"Okay, you're done." Jessie said twitching for a second. 

She picked up Numbuh 1 and put the bottle in his mouth. She had to admit that they all did seem pretty cute when babies. When Numbuh 1 finished his bottle Jessie put him on her shoulder to burp him. He burped like an average baby would. She then did the same thing for Numbuh 3. And when Numbuh 3 was finished drinking and was burped, Jessie laid down on the floor. It was a bit hard to take care of babies, especially if they are your friends. Jessie's eyes were closing slowly. The only image she last seen was all three of the KND babies were looking at her.

Jessie A: I know this chapter was pretty short, but I'll make the next one longer. ^.^

**Numbuh 2: * Makes baby sounds * =o**

**Jessie A: Stop that Numbuh 2. You're starting to scare me. O.O;**

**Numbuh 2: * Giggles like a baby * ^.^**

**Jessie A: AAAHHHHHHH!!!! NUMBUH 2 IS A BABY!!!! * Runs out of the room * O.O;;**

**Numbuh 2: I like it when she seems all paranoid. ^.^**

**Jessie A: * Marching back in the room * I heard that! * Grabs Numbuh 2 by the collar of his shirt * Don't you ever do that to me again. .;**

**Numbuh 2: * Squeaky * Sorry. (/._.\) ****ßNew emotion icon thingy?! **

**Jessie A: * Drops his collar * Watch out for Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^**

**Numbuh 2: Yeah watch out for chapter 2. * Is about to go down the stairs but Jessie pushes him down the stairs * AYE! That hurts! =(**

**Jessie A: * Grins * Oh yeah! And don't forget to review! ^.^**


	2. Ch 2: Taking a stroll and running into t...

Chapter 2: Taking a stroll and running into the Delightful Children From Down the Lane Jessie A: Yay! Chapter 2 is here! I love Coca Cola. * Takes a drink of it * 

**Numbuh 2: Uh, Jessie. That's not pop.**

**Jessie A: Yeah right, you are such a liar.**

**Numbuh 2: I'm serious, that's not your pop. It's that potion stuff.**

**Jessie A: * Twitches a bit ***

**Numbuh 2: * thinking * She should scream at any minute now.**

**Jessie A: OH MY GOD!!!!!! * Throws the bottle up in the air and runs out of the room ***

Numbuh 2: * catches the bottle * I love messing with her.  * Looks at a card in his hand * Oh yeah, I have to read this disclaimer. Jessie doe's not own Kids Next Door, thank the lord. She also doe's not own Harry Potter, whoever that is. And she doe's not own WWE Raw is War or Smackdown. Jessie only owns her fan kids, who are herself and her best friend Kearra. That's all for now. * Takes a drink of Coca Cola *

It's been about a week now since the horrible situation had happened. It was Monday, June 30, 2003. Jessie was sitting on the couch in the wrestling room. She was reading a wrestling magazine. A baby with a pilot's helmet on its head came crawling over to Jessie. She wasn't paying attention to him. This baby's name was Numbuh 2. He was a bit overweight for a two year old. The only way for him to get Jessie's attention was this one simple thing.

Numbuh 2 started to wail, which nearly made Jessie jump out of her skin.

"Oh, what's the matter Numbuh 2?" Jessie asked him and picked him up. Numbuh 2 stopped wailing and smiled at Jessie. "Oh I see, attention." Jessie said and sighed. Numbuh 2 giggled at her. Jessie had no other choice but to have him sit with her and read the magazine.

As Jessie was flipping through the pages, not really interested with the articles she ran into a picture of Stone Cold Steve Austin with no shirt.

"Whoa! Now that's a nice picture and body." Jessie said with a smile on her face. Numbuh 2 crossed his little arms and blew a raspberry at the picture. "Hey! Don't be a hater now." Jessie said with a ticked off look on her face. Numbuh 2 frowned and looked as though he were about to cry. "Now don't cry. Stone Cold is just an idol of mine. He's cool; he's the butt-kicking man that kicked his bosses' own butt. And hopefully I made sense cause I pretty much confused myself." Jessie said.

Numbuh 2 just raised his little eyebrow at her.

"You'll get it when your older I guess." Jessie said going over to the T.V and looked at an autographed picture of Stone Cold Steve Austin. (**Jessie A: And yes I do have an autographed picture of him. I met him at the Auto Rama. He is really nice looking. I'm serious! Numbuh 2: You're supposed to like me! Jessie A: I do like you, like I've said before; he is only like my idol. He kicked his own bosses' butt! And that's cool ^.^ Numbuh 2: Riiiiiiiiight. Jessie A: I can only say that. Not you! Numbuh 2: * frowns ***) "He is the coolest person I've ever seen before. Well an adult that is." Jessie said.

Numbuh 2 smiled a bit when Jessie said an adult. But adults aren't supposed to be trusted. But Numbuh 2 guessed that Jessie really trusts this adult. So he just let it go. 

_"Maybe she thinks I'm really cool."_ Numbuh 2 thought with his 10-year-old self inside but could never get it out to say it with his 2-year-old self.

"Maybe I'll just play some Vice City. I haven't done any missions on that for a while, only fooling around on motorcycles." Jessie said and hooked up the PS2 to the big screen T.V. "Or I just might as well fool around and ride on the motorcycles. 'Cause that is how I am, I'm the person who fools around too much." Jessie said with a stupid look on her face. Which made Numbuh 2 laugh a bit. Jessie just stuck her tongue out at him.

Now that her game had loaded up and Tommy Vercetti (The guy in the cool Hawaiian shirt on the game) was inside of the hotel place, Jessie made him walk out and steal a motorcycle from a guy and rode off.

"Heh, I love stealing these things and riding off." Jessie said. Numbuh 2 crawled over to her and just stared at the smile on Jessie's face. Jessie continued to make Tommy ride the motorcycle, until a car turned fast and got in the way to make Tommy fall off. "What was that? Ya stupid son of a . . ." Jessie a stopped herself before she said anything else. 

She looked to her left and seen that Numbuh 2 was looking up at her.

_"I better watch my mouth in front of Numbuh 2"_ Jessie thought. (**Jessie A: Really, I ought to. Numbuh 2: It's not like I'm going to repeat it or anything. Jessie A: Yeah right, I watched this show last night that these two girls copied their fathers fighting skills and beat up each other. And they said their butt's were too big 'cause their mum kept saying that her own butt was too big. Numbuh 2: Why do you keep saying mum? Jessie A: Because I can. Whateva! I do what I want! Numbuh 2: Right, whatever. Jessie A: Shut your mouth! Numbuh 2: * frowns ***)

Jessie resumed back to her game. She finally realized what car she had ran into. And it was a cop car. She got two stars for hitting a cop car. Jessie made Tommy run as fast as he possibly could and find a car to ride away in. She did it with success and rode away back to the safe house again.

"That might be the last time I ever speed again. But of course I'll forget on purpose and speed into a car or building again. But I'll hope it won't be a cop car." Jessie said getting Tommy inside of the safe house. Tommy went up to his room to change his clothes. 'Clean Clothes!' appeared on the corner of the screen and the two stars went away. Jessie sighed to herself. "What a relief." She said and turned off the game. 

Jessie got up and lied down on the couch. She was about to close her eyes until Numbuh 2 came over and wanted her to pick him up. Jessie got up and picked him up. And she lied back down holding Numbuh 2 in her arms. He was a bit heavy on her but she ignored the weight. She closed her eyes very slowly and soon to be fast asleep. Numbuh 2 was rested on Jessie's chest. He looked at her face to see that she was asleep. Numbuh 2 put a thumb in his mouth and fell asleep too.

Inside of Kearra's room, she was taking care of Numbuh 1, 3, 4, and 5. Kearra was on her bed while the others were napping.

"Why did Jessie want me to take care of two of her little bundles of love? She's probably kissing Numbuh 2 to death or something. But I'll just let her get away with her little crime this time, but next time it won't happen again." Kearra thought and decided to nap too. She pulled the purple covers up to her shoulders and her head lied on a pillow and soon fell asleep.
    
    **Love is life**
    
    **And life is living**
    
    **It's very special**
    
    **Oooh**
    
    **Baby don't go**
    
    **Baby don't go**
    
    **Yeahhh**
    
    **Baby don't go**
    
    **Baby don't go**
    
    **Yeahhh**
    
    **Baby don't go**
    
    **Baby don't go**
    
    **Yeah yeah**
    
    **It's such a shame but I'm leaving**
    
    **Can't take the way you're mistreating me**
    
    **And its crazy but oh baby**
    
    **It don't matta whatever don't phase me**
    
    **I don't believe you wanna leave like this**
    
    **I don't believe I just had my last real kiss**
    
    **I do believe we'll laugh and reminise**
    
    **Wait a minute don't bounce baby**
    
    **Lets talk about this**
    
    **Well I'm bouncing and I'm out son **
    
    **I gotta leave you alone**
    
    **(Bridge)**
    
    **Cause I'm good **
    
    **Holding down my spot**
    
    **And I'm good **
    
    **Reppin the girls on the block**
    
    **And I'm good**
    
    **I got this thing on lock**
    
    **So without me you'll be fine, right?**
    
    **(Chorus)**
    
    **All my pride is all I have**
    
    **Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have**
    
    **You'll be needing me but too bad**
    
    **Be easy; don't make decisions when you're mad**
    
    **The path you chose to run alone**
    
    **I know you're independent you can make it on you're own**
    
    **Here with me you had a home**
    
    **Time is of the essence, why spend it alone?**
    
    **Oh yeah…**
    
    **The nights I've waited up for you, promises you made about **
    
    **Coming through, so much time you wasted, that's why I had to replace you**
    
    **It makes a cat nervous the thought of settling down, **
    
    **Especially with me I was creeping all over town. I thought my tender **
    
    **Touch could lock ya down; I knew I had you as cocky as it sounds**
    
    **The way u used to giggle right before I put it down, its better when you're**
    
    **Angry come here I'll prove it now (come here)**
    
    **Stop playing, you gaming, I got to leave you alone**
    
    **(Bridge)**
    
    **Cause I'm good **
    
    **Holding down my spot**
    
    **And I'm good **
    
    **Reppin the girls on the block**
    
    **And I'm good**
    
    **I got this thing on lock**
    
    **So without me you'll be fine, right?**
    
    **(Chorus)**
    
    **All my pride is all I have**
    
    **Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have**
    
    **You'll be needing me but too bad**
    
    **Be easy; don't make decisions when you're mad**
    
    **The path you chose to run alone**
    
    **I know you're independent you can make it on you're own**
    
    **Here with me you had a home**
    
    **Time is of the essence, why spend it alone?**
    
    **Oh yeah…**
    
    **People make mistakes, to make up, to break up, to wake up**
    
    **Cold and lonely, and chill baby u kno me, u love me, I'm like your homie,**
    
    **Instead of beefing come hold me, I promise I'm not a phony, don't bounce**
    
    **Baby, consol me, come here**
    
    **Ain't nothin' you can say to me that can change my mind, I gotta let you go**
    
    **Now, and nothin will ever be the same, so just be on your way, go ahead and do**
    
    **Your thing now, and there's no more to explain to me ya kno, I know ya game**
    
    **I'm not feelin' what you do (and I'm good) so I'm bouncing and **
    
    **I'm out son (I'm good) I gotta leave you alone yeah yeah**
    
    **(Chorus) (Repeat 2x)**
    
    **All my pride is all I have**
    
    **Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have**
    
    **You'll be needing me but too bad**
    
    **Be easy; don't make decisions when you're mad**
    
    **The path you chose to run alone**
    
    **I know you're independent you can make it on you're own**
    
    **Here with me you had a home**
    
    **Time is of the essence, why spend it alone?**
    
    **Oh yeah…**
    
    **(I promise u, I'm sad)**
    
    **(All my, all my, all my love…)**

The Jennifer Lopez featuring L L Cool J was playing in the wrestling room. Kearra had walked inside of the wrestling 10 minutes ago. So that is why it was playing. Kearra looked over to see that Jessie was still sleeping. It's been about 4 hours now.

"It's worse than I thought. She lets him sleep on her chest. He must think those are pillows or something." Kearra thought. (**Jessie A: LOL!!!!! Oh my god!!!! That's has to be the funniest I've made Kearra think ever!!!! * Falls on the ground laughing really hard. Numbuh 2: It wasn't that funny. Well I guess it was a bit amusing. Jessie A: * Recovered from laughing * You don't even know what's funny and what's not. Numbuh 2: Yes I do! Jessie A: No you don't! Numbuh 2: Yes I do! Jessie A: Fine! Be like that! * Starts running off crying * Numbuh 2: Uh-oh …**)

Kearra decided to wake up her best friend.

"Jessie, wake up." Kearra said shaking her friend a bit violently. Jessie was opening her sleepy eyes, so did Numbuh 2.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked.

"Well you and your boyfriend have been sleeping for about four hours now." Kearra said.

"He is not my boyfriend." Jessie said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon, lets take them out for a stroll. You need the fresh air to wake up." Kearra said.

"Whatever" Jessie mumbled and got up from the couch with Numbuh 2.

When they had gotten all of the Kid's Next Door in the strollers, they walked and pushed the strollers around the neighborhood. Kearra and Jessie were talking and laughing away for a while. That's until they had run into the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

"Hello, The Geeky Creeps." The Delightful Children said.

"Hello to you too, you Dumb arse Tattletales From Down The Buttpipe Lane. Even if it didn't make any sense, it was still funny … right?" Jessie asked Kearra.

"Ya got me." Kearra said.

"Ah, forget it, Kearra." Jessie said crossing her arms.

"We see that you turned the Kid's Next Dumb into helpless babies." The Delightful Children said.

"How in the bloody hell did you know that? And quit talking all together. That scares me very much. It's almost as if I'm in that one movie I can't remember right now." Jessie said.

"We knew about it ever since. Isn't it lovely to create a little spy camera that is as small as a fly." The Delightful Children said. The football helmet kid held out his hand, there in his hand was a little mechanical looking fly thing. It had a mini camera on it, and it also had a mini camera on it.

"You stupid gits!" Kearra and Jessie said at the same time.

"There was a bunch of personal stuff going on inside. Don't you sick people have minds." Jessie said.

"Well, we didn't record the 'personal' stuff." The Delightful Children said with a shudder.

"Hey! Watching wrestling isn't that bad. Seriously." Jessie said.

"Yes it is, those adults beat up each other. They use bad language and they get all sweaty. Plus they don't wear shirts and the women need them badly." The DC said.

"Whatever. I like it when they're all sweaty and they talk trash and they beat up each other." Jessie said.

The Delightful Children shuddered again.

"Stop saying that."

"They're all sweaty from kicking butt." Kearra said.

"Stop!"

"They're talking trash to each other in they're opponents faces."

"STOP!"

"And they look so hot and sexy." 

"AHHHH!!!!! WE CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE." The Delightful Children said and ran off.

"I love using the annoyer treatment on people I don't like." Jessie said.

They went back to the hide out and fooled around for about five hours until wrestling came on.

"WOOHOO!!! Go Stone Cold!" Jessie said as Stone Cold Steve Austin was beating the crap out of The Rock. (**Jessie A: Really, I can't wait till the Rock finally decides to either fight Triple H or Stone Cold. *A knock at the door * GO AWAY NUMBUH 2!!!!! Numbuh 2: I'm sorry. Please don't be really mad at me. Jessie A: Well you'll have to do something that will make me laugh. That mostly cheers me up. * Grins * Numbuh 2: Okay, I'll think of something. * Walks away from the door ***)

They were all enjoying wrestling, especially Numbuh 4. He didn't care who won. Numbuh 4 only liked the violence. Numbuh 3 didn't really like to watch these poor men beat each other to a bloody pulp. But she watched anyways. Numbuh 1 and 5 didn't care and just watched. Numbuh 2 was still jealous of this 'Stone Cold' person. Why? I do not know. Jessie had explained to him once that Stone Cold was her only adult idol. After watching all of the action on Monday Night Raw, Jessie and Kearra decided it was time for sleep. Even if Jessie did sleep for four hours, she still was tired. Her sleeping patterns are really messed up.

**Jessie A: And there you have it folks! The second chapter is up. * Numbuh 2 comes inside with 5 boxes of something * Oh brother …**

**Numbuh 2: You said to do something funny right?**

**Jessie A: Yeah … but what is funny about 5 boxes?**

**Numbuh 2: * opens the boxes * There's those pastry thingies that everybody eats yesterday.**

**Jessie A: Oh yeah, those thingies that I can't recall. (But they sound like pooch-ki or something)**

**Numbuh 2: And I'm going to eat them all.**

**Jessie A: Well, I guess this will be amusing.**

**Numbuh 2: * Eats all of the 'pooch-ki' thingies that I can't recall ***

**Jessie A: Well I won't be really amused till tomorrow or till the next chapter.**

**Numbuh 2: * Done eating them * Why?**

**Jessie A: Well you'll see. * Grins * Don't forget to review everybody!!!!**


	3. Ch 3: Some Toothless Aggression

Chapter 3: Some "Toothless Aggression" 

Jessie A: Yes!!!!! Another chapter!! * Looks at a big shadow in the other room * C'mon Numbuh 2!!! We won't laugh. I had all my laughs yesterday. I won't laugh again. * Bite's her lip *

**Numbuh 2: NO! I'm not coming out.**

**Jessie A: Fine! I have the power to do whatever I want you to do! * Sticks her right arm up with the index finger pointing up ***

**Numbuh 2: Whatever.**

**Jessie A: Fine, I'll use mah power then. "Numbuh 2 walks out of the shadows and exposes himself. He is 2x bigger than he usually was."**

**Numbuh 2: Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! **

**Jessie A: I told you I have the power. But I think you've been tortured enough. "Numbuh 2 is back to his normal looking self."**

**Numbuh 2: * Looks at himself * Yeah!!!!**

**Jessie A: Here's something funny. "Jessie calls herself an idiot." I'm an idiot.**

**Numbuh 2: Okay. * Silence ***

**Jessie A: * Glares at Numbuh 2 * "Numbuh 2 laughs because Jessie called herself an idiot."  
  
**

**Numbuh 2: * Laughs * **

**Jessie A: But ****look what I found the building instructions for! [Holds up cigar]  
  
Numbuh 2: O.o You wouldn't!  
  
Jessie A: Really?  
  
Numbuh 2: NO!  
  
*Jessie A. points the cigar at him*  
  
Numbuh 2: *runs off screaming* AH!  
  
Jessie A: *breaks cigar in half, proving it was a REAL cigar, not the age-changing device* I love messing with that kid. ^.^  
  
Numbuh 2: *Off screen* HEY!  
  
Jessie A: Anyway, thanks for the idea, Dan. (Really, thanks ^.^)  
  
DanMat6288: *steps forward* Thanks.  
  
Jessie A: Do you think you could do the disclaimer?  
  
DanMat6288: Sure. Jessie A does not own the KND, Harry Potter, or anything else she's gonna mention in this chapter, so please don't sue her.  
  
Jessie A: Thanks. Now, on with the show! **

Another week has come and gone. The Kids Next Door were still growing up week after week after week. How much more could Kearra and Jessie take? Well they might be able to take more than anybody else. Probably in a day or two somebody would go nuts. But Kearra and Jessie knew to keep their cool.

Our setting now, the bathroom: Jessie is trying to give Numbuh 2 a bath but he keeps trying to splash her.

"C'mon Numbuh 2. Quit playing around." Jessie said. And there was a sudden …

_SPLASH!_

And Numbuh 2 wasn't a two-year-old anymore. He was a **pain in the butt** three-year-old now. Well all of KND was three now.

Jessie sighed at the fact she was all wet. Numbuh 2 found this quite amusing.

"Do you want any cookies or not?" Jessie asked.

"Cookies!" Numbuh 2 said with a smile.

"Well if you want any cookies you better quit splashing." Jessie said. Numbuh 2 sighed a bit and didn't splash Jessie for the rest of the bath. After giving him a bath she gave Numbuh 1 and 3 a bath too.

After all three were squeaky clean she dressed them. Jessie gave them all a cookie so there wouldn't be any fighting over it and stuff. Later Jessie was going to wrestle Kearra in the ring. All of the KND babies were going to watch. Jessie lied down on her four-poster bed and began to think about something.

_"Only seven more weeks, and they'll be themselves again." _Jessie thought and stared at the top of her four-poster bed.

Time: 3:00 pm. It was a Monday afternoon. The Kids Next Door babies were sitting inside of a playpen. Kearra and Jessie were inside of the ring.

"Okay you guys, Kearra and I are going to wrestle each other. But first were going to see which of us can punch hardest." Jessie said. "And I'll go first." 

Jessie socked her friend in the mouth. Kearra held her mouth for a second. A bruise formed on her left cheek.

"Now you guys, I'm going to sock Jessie harder than that." Kearra said. She socked Jessie so hard in the mouth that it knocked Jessie down on the mat.

_"Damn! I didn't know she could punch that hard. I knew she could slap you hard on the back but never punch super hard. And what's this? I feel a gap where one of my two front teeth is supposed to be. I also taste blood."_ Jessie thought and got up. 

Kearra was pissed as hell. Jessie put a hand in her mouth and pulled out a tooth that was under her tongue. She was horrified, her best friend had just knocked a tooth out of her mouth. Kearra's eyes went wide as dinner plates as she seen Jessie had pulled out a tooth. The front tooth on Jessie's right was knocked out.

_"Oh thanks a lot, Kearra. Now I look like Chris Benoit."_ Jessie thought.

Numbuh 2 looked at Jessie with his eyes wide. A tooth knocked right out of her mouth? And blood was coming out the side of her lip too. Numbuh 2 felt as though as if he could cry now. Numbuh 4 thought this was pretty cool. Numbuh 3 was sobbing a bit because Jessie was bleeding. Numbuh 1 and 5 could only stare. Jessie quickly walked out of the wrestling room.

"Uh-oh, I didn't actually mean to knock a tooth out of Jessie's mouth." Kearra said to herself in a worried tone.

Jessie was in the bathroom rinsing her mouth out with water. When she was finished she looked in the mirror that was above the sink. Jessie did a fake grin to see what the gap looked like. It was horrible. She closed her mouth quickly. Hopefully the Delightful Children From Down The Lane didn't have their stupid fly thingy come inside and capture all of this. There light knock at the door.

_"Wonder who the hell it could be?" _Jessie thought and opened the door. There was nothing standing there. She looked down to find Numbuh 2 there. He was staring up at her and had a frown on his face. _"Lucky he isn't ten yet, then he'd be saying lots of things."_ Jessie thought. "How'd you get here?" Jessie asked him.

Numbuh 2 didn't say a word but showed that he wanted to be picked up. Jessie sighed and picked him up. She made sure she didn't give him a smile where her teeth would show. Jessie took him to her room, where she found Numbuh 1 and 3.

_"Kearra must 'ave put them in 'ere." _Jessie thought putting Numbuh 2 down to play with Numbuh 1 and 3. Jessie went to her four-poster bed and lied down. She still couldn't get over today's events. Numbuh 1, 2 and 3 weren't playing; they were staring at the four-poster bed. They knew Kearra wouldn't knock a tooth out of Jessie's mouth on purpose. (**Jessie A: * whisper * "Jessie gets the real age-changing device." Numbuh 2: What was that? Jessie A: * Stuffs it inside of her pocket * Oh it's nothing. * Halo appears above her head * Numbuh 2: * Looks at Jessie with suspicion ***)

Days were passing by. Monday went by fast. Tuesday was a bit slow. And Wednesday was too quick. And now was Thursday July 10, 2003. Jessie was a bit upset because of what was going to be on in Detroit in three days.

"Everybody will get to see the other big Eminem concert but me! Stupid buttpipe people." Jessie grumbled to herself. Numbuh 2 just stared at her.

_"Who's Eminem?"_ Numbuh 2's ten-year-old self thought. He knew who Stone Cold was but didn't know who Eminem is. 

Jessie got up and went to her dresser and pulled out a poster of Eminem. She looked at it for a bit then put it up on her wall with the Gryffindor posters. Eminem was white with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is about 29 or 30. (**Jessie A: I don't know and I'm not really sure. Numbuh 2: Hmph! * Crosses arms * Jessie A: I think somebody is j-e-a-l-o-u-s! Numbuh 2: * Rolls eyes ***) Numbuh 2 crossed his little arms. He glared at this poster. He had to not only watch out for that Stone Cold guy but watch out for this Eminem too.

Time: 8:00 pm. WWE Smackdown! was coming on. Everybody was in the wrestling room watching it. The first match was okay. The almost near to the end of Smackdown! match was coming on it was Chris Benoit V.S Shelton Benjamin. Chris Benoit was wearing his 'Toothless Aggression' shirt. And that just made Jessie think about her tooth that got knocked out of her mouth. But she ignored it. At the end of that match Chris Benoit won. The final match was Brock Lesnar V.S Kurt Angle. This was one hell of a match. Brock Lesnar kicked Kurt Angles' ass!!!!! Jessie cheered for Brock.

_"Oh great, another guy to look out for. First were Stone Cold Steve Austin, then Eminem, and now Brock Lesnar? When will this ever end?"_ Numbuh 2 thought. 

It was ten o' clock and I guess it was time for bed. Jessie put Numbuh 1, 2 and 3 into their cribs. Jessie lied down on her four-poster bed and put the 8 mile soundtrack on.

Look … if you had one shot, or one opportunity. To seize everything you ever wanted, that one moment 

**Would you capture it or just let it slip? Yo!**

Jessie's eyelids were starting to get heavy.

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy 

**  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's forgetting**

  
He's nervous

Jessie's eyes closed shut and she started to sleep.

**But on the surface he looks calm and ready **

**  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin **

**  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud **

**  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out**

**  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now**

**  
The clock's run out, time's up over, blouww!**

**  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity**

**  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked**

**  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that**

  
Is he? No

**  
He won't have it; he knows his whole back city's ropes**

**  
It don't matter, he's dope**

**  
He knows that, but he's broke**

**  
He's so stacked that he knows **

**  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's**

**  
Back to the lab again yo**

**  
This whole rhapsody**

**  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him  
  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment **

**  
You own it; you better never let it go **

**  
You only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow **

**  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo   
  
The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping**

**  
This world is mine for the taking**

**  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order **

**  
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortar**

**  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter **

**  
He blows us all over these (you know what's) is all on him**

**  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter**

**  
Lonely roads, God only knows**

**  
He's grown farther from home. He's no father**

**  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter**

**  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water **

**  
His (you know what's) don't want him no mo. He's cold product **

**  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows**

**  
He nose dove and sold nada**

**  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds**

**  
I suppose it's old potna, but the beat goes on**

**  
Da da dum da dum da da  
  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment **

**  
You own it; you better never let it go **

**  
You only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow **

**  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
  
No more games, I'm a change what you call rage **

**  
Tear this (bleep!) roof off like 2 dogs caged **

**  
I was playin in the beginning, the mood all changed **

**  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage **

**  
But I kept rhyming and stepwritin the next cypher **

**  
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper**

**  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact **

**  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5 **

**  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family **

**  
Cuz man, these (bleep!) food stamps don't buy diapers **

**  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life **

**  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder **

**  
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus **

**  
See dishonor caught up bein a father and a prima donna **

**  
Baby mama drama's screamin on and **

**  
Too much for me to wanna **

**  
Stay in one spot, another jam or not **

**  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail **

**  
I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot **

**  
Success is my only (bleep!) option, failure's not **

**  
Mom, I love you, but this trail has got to go **

**  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot **

**  
So here I go is my shot.**

**  
Feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got  
  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment **

**  
You own it; you better never let it go **

**  
You only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow **

**  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
  
You can do anything you set your mind to, man**

End of song

Jessie A: Bwahahahaha!!!!!! Sorry if this chapter was too short. I guess I rush too much.

**Numbuh 2: Yeah you rush too much.**

**Jessie A: * Grins * Oh Numbuh 2!!! I have a certain device for you. * Takes out the cigar looking thing ***

**Numbuh 2: Oh, like I'm really falling for that again.**

**Jessie A: Fine be my guest. * Zaps Numbuh 2 and accidentally turns him into an old man * Whoops, wrong age. * Zaps him again and he's now a teenager ***

**Numbuh 2: * Looks' at himself * NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jessie A: Bwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! I'm so evil.**

**Numbuh 2: Give me the age-changing device!  
  
**

**Jessie A: I don't think so! * Stuffs it in her pocket and runs off * Ya gotta catch me!**

**Numbuh 2: * Angry * Get back here!! * Chases after her ***

**Jessie A: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!! * Continues to run ***


	4. Ch 4: Treasure Hunt

Chapter 4: Treasure Hunt 

DanMat6288: *singing the credits song* Toddlers Next Door! Toddlers Next Door! [Imitates guitar]  
  
Jessie A: O.o You're freaking me out!   
  
DanMat6288: *sheepishly*  
  
Jessie A: Thank you.  
  
* There's a knock at the door. Jessie answers it. *  
  
Delivery Man: Package for Mr. DanMat6288.  
  
DanMat6288: Thanks. * Signs papers *  
  
Jessie A: What's in there?  
  
DanMat6288: My upgrading pill! * Takes out pill and eats it * I am now DanMat6299!  
  
Jessie A: O.o  
  
DanMat6299: Bow before me! MWAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Jessie: Now you're REALLY freaking me out!   
  
Numbuh 2: Okay. * Picks up note card and clears throat * Jessie A does not own the KND, Harry Potter, or DanMat6288--* DanMat6299 glares *--eh, I mean, 6299!   
  
DanMat6299: That's right! I'm a free boy!   
  
Numbuh 2: Eh, right. [Continues reading] However, she does own her fan kids, meaning Kearra and herself. So, don't sue her. Cause she might just sue you if you use her fan kids. [Stops reading] Even though I just think that's just mean!   
  
* Jessie A sticks out her tongue * 

Oh how the days go by ever so fast. It was a Wednesday afternoon at The Gamers Club house. Everything seemed to be going very smoothly. No problems, no socking any teeth out of anybody's mouth. Jessie, Kearra and the KND toddlers were outside digging. It's as if they were looking for some buried treasure. But the real reason was to just get out of the TGC house. And that there was nothing really to do on the hot summer day, except play video games all day. 

"I found a … shoe." Jessie said frowning.

"I found a … sock?" Kearra said with a confused look on her face.

"A shoe and a sock? Hmm … sounds pretty much like a mystery to me." Jessie said. She liked solving mysteries. Jessie and Kearra kept digging. They found another sock, another shoe, a shirt, pants, and a diaper? They looked at each other in confusion.

"No wonder I found Numbuh 1 with no clothes or a diaper on this morning." Jessie said. The KND toddlers began to laugh. Numbuh 1 slightly blushed. Jessie and Kearra laughed along too. Only that they stopped laughing when five tall figures came around.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Geeky Creeps and the helpless Kids Next Dumb." The Delightful Children From Down The Lane said.

"If it isn't The Dumbest Creeps From Down Upyourassandaroundthecorner Lane." Jessie said with a smirk on her face.

"You think you are so funny." The DCFDTL said.

"What the hell do you want?" Jessie asked crossing her arms.

"What we want is, …" The DCFDTL were thinking about it.

"Oh good grief. They don't even know why they're here." Kearra said.

"Give us a minute okay!" The DCFDTL yelled. Of course you should know that Kearra and Jessie were some very impatient girls. (**Jessie A: And yes I am impatient. Numbuh 2: Why? Jessie A: I JUST AM! OKAY! Numbuh 2: You didn't have to yell. Jessie A: I know, but I just felt like it. So NAH! * Sticks out her tongue * Numbuh 2: Well, same thing to you too! * Sticks his tongue out but Jessie grabs it. He starts saying nonsense things * Jessie A: WHAT! I can't understand you!**)

"Any day now." Jessie said.

"Okay, we finally figured it out." The DCFDTL said.

"Well, spill the beans." Kearra said.

"Spill the beans?" The DCFDTL asked.

"TELL US ALREADY!!!! DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!" Jessie yelled.

"Okay, okay. The reason why we came here is because we brought a special guest here that you truly hate." The DCFDTL said.

"And who is this 'special guest'?" Jessie asked.

"It's none other than Kurt Angle." The DCFDTL said and did their stupid little laugh. "Our laugh isn't stupid!"

"Whom the hell are you talking to?" Jessie asked.

"Uh, forget it." The DCFDTL said being idiots. They ignored my comment, so SKREW you guys then!!!!

"Yes! It is I the true Olympic hero. Kurt Angle!!!!" Kurt Angle said coming out of some bushes. His music started to play.

"You SUCK! You SUCK! You SUCK! You SUCK!!!!!" Jessie, Kearra and the KND toddlers singed.

"Damnit, I do not SUCK!!!" Kurt Angle said as if he was going to throw a tantrum like a little two-year-old.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jessie said.

"I DON'T SUCK!!!!!!!!!!" Kurt Angle said and ran off crying like the sissy that he is.

"Heh, sissy." Jessie hissed.

"How in the world could that plan fail? We have displeased father." The DCFDTL said and walked away. Then somehow it began to rain.

"Aw crap. Now it begins to rain." Kearra said. They hurried and got up all of the KND toddlers and brought them inside of the Gamers Club house. 

Jessie was pretty soaked and wet so she shook the water off of her clothing. Which it landed on all of the KND toddlers and Kearra.

"You know you're a human now, not a werewolf." Kearra said.

"Well, I can't help it if those instincts just kick in when I'm wet." Jessie said sheepishly grinning. (**Jessie A: Bwahahahaha!!!!! How evil I was to get them wet. Numbuh 2: * Comes up behind Jessie and dumps a bucket of water all over her * He he! Jessie A: * Growls. She shakes all of the water off of herself. * I'm all dry now. Numbuh 2: Yeah, thanks for getting me wet. * Numbuh 2 was soaked * Jessie A: Anytime.**)

As hours had passed, and the days had gone by … there was nothing really to do.

Jessie let out a sigh. Kearra did the same. They were sitting in the wrestling room on the couch. The KND toddlers were playing around doing whatever. Well they weren't actually playing. They were all huddled up in a group. They seemed to be discussing something. 

"Wonder what they're talking about." Jessie said to Kearra.

"I don't know." Kearra said looking as if she was about to fall asleep.

"Whut we doin'?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Well we should just do somethin' bad." Numbuh 1 said.

"How bad?" Numbuh 2 asked, a worried look on his face.

"Well … we should sneak out an' do whatever to their rooms" Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 2 didn't really like this idea.

"But why?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Because … nothing else to do." Numbuh 1 said.

"I say we should fight!" Numbuh 4 said, ready to punch something.

"Shhhhh!!!" Numbuh 1 said and pointed to the couch. Both Kearra and Jessie had fallen asleep. And no they weren't all on top of each other or anything. Kearra was on the left side of the couch, Jessie on the right side. 

"I say we should play, with wainbow monkeys!" Numbuh 3 said, in her happy-go-lucky mood.

"Well, we should just mess up their rooms." Numbuh 1 said.

"No, we should eat!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Wainbow monkeys!!!!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Fight!!!!!!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Mess up rooms!!!!!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Eat!!!!!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Wainbow monkeys!!!! Fight!!!! Mess up rooms!!!! Eat!!!!" They all kept saying over and over again. Numbuh 5 couldn't take it and said.

"WILL YA'LL JUST SHADDUP!!!!" Numbuh 5 shouted.

All of the noise caused Jessie and Kearra to wake up. The KND toddlers gasped.

"Man, you guys make too much noise." Jessie said shaking her head a bit.

"Yeah, you guys are too loud." Kearra said rubbing her eyes. They weren't able to do their 'evil plans' or anything. Jessie was getting up and tried to walk. But then she fell on the floor, asleep. Kearra fell back asleep on the couch. (**Jessie A: Wow! I must have been REALLY tired. Numbuh 2: Really? Jessie A: Yeah, didn't you see that I fell on the floor asleep? Numbuh 2: * Reads the part * Oh, now I see. Well read actually. Jessie A: Well, it's pretty much the same thing.**)

_"They must be really tired." _All of the KND toddlers thought at the same time. But Numbuh 2 was really hungry. So while the others were discussing things.

 Numbuh 2 decided to sneak out of the wrestling room and went to the kitchen. He looked around; it seemed so big since he was small. Numbuh 2 found the fridge. It took him a little while to open it since he wasn't really strong enough to open it. He looked inside to find lots of things that almost made his jaw drop. There was chocolate cake, pop, a whole turkey (cooked), and many other things. Numbuh 2 took out the chocolate cake and put it on the floor. It was on a plate but he wasn't tall enough to get himself a slice. But since he was so hungry he took a handful of cake and shoveled it in his mouth. He sat on the floor, using both hands to shovel it all down. And the cake was pretty big. It was as big as a dinner plate. Numbuh 2 kept eating the cake, not even stopping or slowing down. About ten minutes later the cake was gone. Numbuh 2 was full and happy. He patted his stomach and chocolate frosting was around his mouth. But what was he going to do to hide the evidence. He might get in trouble. Numbuh 2 decided to put the plate back inside of the fridge. He heard a door opening and two pairs of footsteps. Numbuh 2 hid under the kitchen table so that he wouldn't be seen. He saw the two pairs of feet. They belonged to Kearra and Jessie. Kearra went to get some plates and Jessie went to the fridge.

"Kearra, do you know what happened to the cake?" Jessie asked.

"No. Why?" Kearra asked.

"Well, it somehow disappeared." Jessie said. Kearra stopped what she was doing and went over to the fridge to see that it was missing. They both looked at each other. Jessie looked on the floor to see crumbs. 

"Looks like somebody ate it." Kearra said looking to see what Jessie was looking at.

"Yeah, but who?" Jessie asked.

"Well I had seen Numbuh 1, 3, 4 and 5. But didn't see Numbuh 2." Kearra said.

"Do you think?" Jessie asked.

"Yep." Kearra said.

"Oh Numbuh 2, where are you." Jessie said in a sweet voice. Numbuh 2 looked as though if he could bite his nails off. And all of a sudden, Kearra's head popped under the table.

"I found him." Kearra said. Numbuh 2 was scared out of his mind. Jessie popped her head under the table.

"Come on out Numbuh 2." Jessie said. 

"No." Numbuh 2 said putting his little hands over his head.

"Look at me Numbuh 2." Jessie said. He looked at her. "Do I look mad to you?" Jessie asked in a calm tone. Numbuh 2 shook his head. "Then come on out." Jessie said on her knees holding her hand out to him. He took her hand. Numbuh 2 got off of the floor. Jessie giggled to see that he had frosting around his mouth. Numbuh 2 licked it off. The three of them left back to the wrestling room to get the other four Kids Next Door toddlers so that they could eat dinner.

Jessie A: Wow! It nearly took half the day to write this. 

**Numbuh 2: Well lucky you had today off.**

**Jessie A: Yeah, because the roads were too risky to go to school. ^.^ **

**Numbuh 2: Yeah, yeah, and plus you missed out on the social studies test.**

**Jessie A: Yep, I got VERY lucky today. * Grins ***

**Numbuh 2: But you have to go tomorrow.**

**Jessie A: I know. Boohoo! * Frowns ***

**Numbuh 2: * Picks up a card * Don't forget to review. Or Numbuh 2 will eat you?! Hey!! That wasn't called for!!!!**

**Jessie A: * Laughs nervously * I have no clue what you are talking about. * Walks away ***

**Numbuh 2: Oh no you don't. * Goes after her ***

**Jessie A: * Runs fast * Like what Numbuh 2 said: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**

**DanMat6299: Watch out for that tree!!!!!!**

**Jessie A: Wha- * Runs into a tree * Ouchie * is knocked out * **

**Numbuh 2: That had to hurt. O.o **


	5. Ch 5: Baking Disaster!

Chapter 5: Baking Disaster!

DanMat6299: Welcome back to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. I am your host, DanMat6299!  
  
Jessie A: What!? This isn't CCF! This is my fic!  
  
DanMat6299: Whatever.  
  
Jessie A: Hello, everybody! Glad you like my story.  
  
DanMat6299: *quietly* "DanMat6299 turns into Dexter and Jessie A turns into Dee Dee*  
  
Jessie A: What?  
  
DanMat6299: Nothing. Except... DEE DEE, GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY!  
  
Jessie A: Very funny. "DanMat6299 and Jessie A turn back to normal".  
  
Numbuh 2: *slightly chuckles* Anyway, what's up next Mr. Announcer?  
  
Jessie A: Oh, stop with the CCF thing already!  
  
*DanMat6299 and Numbuh 2 crack up laughing*  
  
Jessie A: *steaming up* Someone do the disclaimer, before I blow my top!  
  
CCF Announcer: Jessie A does not own anything of these fan fics except for her fan kids. And DanMat6299 is not one of them.  
  
DanMat6299 and Numbuh 2: *singsong* And it's right here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

_It was a beautiful day in Vice City. The wind was blowing calmly, not blowing off the big leaves off of the trees. People were skating, walking and jogging. But some people were running as if they had seen a ghost. Gunshots were heard. The person responsible for these actions was none other than Tommy Vercetti. He aimed at a person and shot whomever. A star flashed on a screen. A cop came running toward Tommy. He shot the cop and received another star. Cop cars were coming and it began to rain. Tommy was running. The cop cars were flipping over and over till they caught on fire and exploded._

_"I hate people in uniform!" Tommy protested as he ran from the police._

_He ran to a car and opened the door. Tommy threw a woman out and got inside and took off. It was a wild goose chase between the Vice City cops and Tommy Vercetti. There were so many cop cars and idiots on the road that Tommy would crash into them. Cops on the streets tried to pop the tires on his car, they did it in success. He was swerving everywhere that he crashed. After he crashed he went through the beach. Tommy tried to stop the car it but it crashed into the ocean. Tommy drowned in the water. "Wasted," flashed across the screen._

"Damnit Kearra! Why didn't you jump out of the car?!" Jessie yelled as if she would just beat the living day lights out of her best friend.

"It's better to drown than to get busted!" Kearra snapped at her best friend.

"You collected a crap load of money!!! You should have gone to the Pay n' Spray to get the car colored and be on your way to save it!!" Jessie snapped back.

"_Guys!_" A little voice piped out. The two girls turned their heads to the voice. This voice belonged to a chubby five-year-old boy with a pilot helmet on his head. He had witnessed the whole argument and frowned. Both Kearra and Jessie felt pretty guilty. The two lowered their heads because of the guilt, and also because of shame.

"I'm sorry Kearra. I didn't mean to get pissed off and snap at you." Jessie said looking up at her best friend.

"I'm sorry too, Jessie. I didn't mean to snap at you in the first place and get loud." Kearra said also looking up at her best friend. Numbuh 2 smiled at this.

"Now what should we do to Numbuh 2?" Jessie said evilly to Kearra. Numbuh 2's eyes went wide at this.

"Maybe we should 'tickle torture' him." Kearra suggested. Numbuh 2 shook his head quickly at this.

Tickle torture was when you interfere with stuff and make people make up and all, you get a … lets say 'reward'. When your victim runs, you chase after them. Capture them and either tickle their upper body of tickle their feet.

"Yeah, I'd love to play the game of 'tickle torture'." Jessie said. Numbuh 2 began to run as fast as he could.

"After you." Kearra said letting Jessie go after Numbuh 2.

"My pleasure." Jessie said and ran off after Numbuh 2. Kearra trailed behind.

Numbuh 2 ran past the other KND toddlers. They knew what was up. Soon Jessie and Kearra ran past the KND toddlers. They all watched in amusement as Numbuh 2 was about to get caught. Jessie had caught him and began tickling his upper body. Kearra was tickling his feet.  Numbuh 2 was laughing really hard. The KND toddlers were laughing because of what was happening. (**Jessie A: Bwahahahaha!!!!! Kearra and I are VERY evil. Numbuh 2: Actually you're the evilest person I've pretty much seen and met. Jessie A: * glares * Let's play a game of war Numbuh 2. And I will beat you. Numbuh 2: Okay. I'll go get my paintball gun. Jessie A: NO! Not that kind of war. The war that you play with cards. O.o Numbuh 2: Oh. Okay then. * They begin to play war *)**

"S-t-o-p!!!" Numbuh 2 kept trying to say between the laughing.

"What! You like it! Hey Kearra, he likes being tickled to death." Jessie said.

"He sure does." Kearra said. They stopped tickling him since it had went on for about fifteen minutes. Numbuh 2 was sure to catch his breath incase they were up to tickle torturing him again. 

But his ten-year-old self knew that Jessie was just messing with him. But she would always do those sorts of things. And this told him that she really liked him. And maybe it was more than being liked. Maybe it was love. Love that his five-year-old personality couldn't see. But the ten-year-old Numbuh 2 knew that it was liking or love. 

"So what do we do now?" Kearra asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what to do now. But I am a bit tired now." Jessie said.

"I'm not tired. Well you can go and take a nap if you want and I'll watch the little guys." Kearra said.

"Alright." Jessie said and left out the wrestling room.

"Okay you guys. I'm pretty much in charge now. But what do you guys want to do now?" Kearra asked.

"Hide n' go seek!" Numbuh 1, 3, 4 and 5 said. Numbuh 2 was sitting in a corner by himself.

"Numbuh 2, do you wanna play?" Kearra asked.

"No" Numbuh 2 said.

"You can go with Jessie if you like." Kearra said smiling a bit. Numbuh 2 liked this and was going out of the wrestling room. The KND toddlers were giggling a bit. They knew what was going on.

Numbuh 2 began to run towards Jessie's room. But he stopped to see that the door was cracked open a bit. He tiptoed to the door. He peeked inside to find Jessie in her robes, as if she was expecting him. But how did she know he was coming?

"I was expecting you. You know werewolves' have super sonic hearing." Jessie said a smile on her face. And that answered Numbuh 2's question. She had closed the curtains and turned off the light. Jessie walked to her bed. Numbuh 2 followed behind. She got on her bed and so did Numbuh 2. Jessie closed the curtains on her four-poster bed. She laid her head on her pillow and quickly fell asleep.

_"This might be the greatest day of my life." _Numbuh 2's ten-year-old self thought. He soon too put his head on a pillow and fell asleep. And no this has nothing dealing with sex or anything else. If you do think that, then you must have a very perverted mind. 

Time: 5:00 P.M. It was a warm Monday afternoon. Kearra and the KND toddlers were in the kitchen. They were going to bake a cake since the one incident from Saturday when Numbuh 2 ate the cake. They were getting the eggs and the mix and all. But Numbuh 4 found some mix and accidentally put the whole thing in the bowl.

"Oops." Numbuh 4 said.

"What?" Kearra asked as she was helping Numbuh 3 mix the eggs and stuff.

"Nothing." Numbuh 4 lied. Kearra shrugged. Numbuh 4 was mixing the mix with the milk and some other things. They added the eggs and other things. Kearra put the cake in the oven. After about five minutes, something wasn't right about the oven. It was acting funny. Kearra pulled out the cake to find it rising. Now why would a cake rise like that? 

"Uh, Numbuh 4. What kind of mix did you use?" Kearra asked. Numbuh 4 went to get the box. It didn't say cake mix. It said pizza mix.

"I used the …" He was cut off as the rising dough had somewhat exploded, everywhere. Everyone was covered in the dough, even a tall figure and a small figure that was standing in the doorway. Kearra and the two figures wiped their faces.

"Oh, hello Jessie, Numbuh 2." Kearra said.

"Um, okay, are we trying to make pizza here, or a mess?" Jessie asked.

"Numbuh 4, what kind of mix was that?" Kearra asked. Numbuh 4 wiped his face and said.

"I accidentally poured all of the pizza mix in the bowl." Numbuh 4 said looking down feeling pretty sorry. But Jessie didn't yell or anything. She started laughing.

"This was so cool. I've never been covered in dough before." Jessie said still laughing. The rest of the KND toddlers wiped their faces and began to laugh too. In-fact everyone was laughing.

After about an hour or two of cleaning up the kitchen, taking showers/baths and a change of clothes. The KND toddlers, Jessie and Kearra were out on the roof of the TGC house, looking at the stars. And yes it gets dark that late, I guess. The stars fascinated Numbuh 3. Numbuh 1, 3, 4 and 5 were with Kearra. Jessie and Numbuh 2 were away from them. Everyone has been noticing how the spend time together. Kearra knew that they could make a good couple, that's when Numbuh 2 is back to his self though. (**Jessie A: You're cheating, Numbuh 2!!! Numbuh 2: I am not. I can't help it if I'm good at war and you're not. *The score was 120 to 10 * Jessie A: Whatever, I quit. * She slammed her cards on the table and walked off, pissed * Numbuh 2: Why is she so pissed off all the time? * A book appeared in his hands. The title read: The book of Jessie A. By: Anonymous. He looked through the table of content to find: 10 ways to chill out a pissed off Jessie p. 294. He went to that page to find the list. He looked at number 10 to see this: 10. Send her away for Anger Management classes. * Now that's a good idea. * It even gave a phone number to call the Anger Management place. He started punching in digits ***)

The two hours went by and wrestling had come on. Numbuh 2 wasn't jealous of Stone Cold now, and not jealous of Eminem or Brock Lesnar. He really understood now that she was just a wrestling and rap fan. So now none of this stuff bothered him anymore. They watched it till it had ended. And the T.V. said that next Sunday was a pay-per-view event. The main event match for that was Stone Cold Steve Austin V.S. Triple H for the WWE heavyweight title. Jessie got really excited. And it was that time to get to bed. So they all left the wrestling room and went to wherever they had to go.

**Numbuh 2: And that's the end of that. **

***Jessie comes in the room with a mad look on her face ***

**Jessie A: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!! * She was about to tackle him but two guys came in ***

**Guy 1: Are you Jessie A? **

**Jessie A: Yeah, why?**

**Guy 2: You're coming with us. * They grabbed Jessie and started to drag her to a truck ***

**Jessie A: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, NUMBUH 2!!!!!!!!! * She is thrown in a truck that reads on the side: ANGER MANAGEMENT.**

**Numbuh 2: I guess I'm in trouble. But please people. Don't forget to review. Or Jessie might hurt me really badly. * The truck drives off. You can hear loud poundings and yelling * And I better get out of her before she breaks through the steel on that truck and comes to really kill me. O.O'  * Walks off but stops * Oh yeah, she doesn't have a title for the next fic, so if you'd be nice enough, make up a title and she'll try her best to go along with it. But she'll pick the best title though. * Walks off again ***


	6. Ch 6: Wrestling with Emotions

Chapter 6: Wrestling with Emotions * Yep, it's the winning title ^-^ *

Numbuh 2: Oh, hey everybody. Yep, we found a winning title. But as you might notice: Jessie mostly does the intro for this, but now she's at anger management.

**(At the anger management place: Jessie is in a room by herself. There is also a "mirror" in the room too.)**

**Jessie A: DAMNIT!!!! I WILL KILL HIM!!!!!!!!! * Starts punching the walls ***

**Surveyors: * watching from the "mirror" * Okay, she needs lots of help.**

**(Back to … where Numbuh 2 is)**

**Numbuh 2: Well, I'm not sure what she is doing at the moment. But maybe you guys do. So. Anyways. * Looks at a card * Jessie doe's not own KND, WWE, or the South Park: BLU lyrics to "Mountain Town" or Vice City. And she doesn't own anything else that she might mention in this fic, except for her fan kids. Now go on and enjoy. * Walks off to someplace ***

It was a warm Sunday morning. The birds were chirping away in the sky. And wouldn't you know it? Jessie was outside. She seemed to be singing some sort of song.

**There's a bunch of birds in the sky!**

**And some squirrels just went running by.**

**Oh the grass is pure and green on the earth,**

**Rich and brown!!!!!**

**Just another Sunday morning in this quiet little town!**

Jessie keeps walking in the neighborhood.

**The sun is shining and the grass is green,**

**Under no kind of feet of snow I mean.**

**This is the day where it's hard to wear a frown!!!!**

**Oh, the evil brats stop to say hello,**

"Get out of our way!" The Delightful Children Down The Lane said.

**Even though the temperatures are not low.**

**It's a perfect Sunday morning in this quiet little [beep]ed up town!**

Jessie walked back to the TGC house. She walked inside quietly. Everyone was still asleep. Jessie walked into the wrestling room. Since nobody is up, she could wrestle herself. She went under the ring to grab a steel chair.

"Yep, my favorite steel chair." Jessie said with a slight smile on her face. "The chair that I used to hit Anthony on the head with." 

Jessie put the chair down. She got into the ring and sat down in the middle of the ring. Jessie had somewhat of a thought that would not get out of her head. She had always thought of Numbuh 2. But she just didn't know how to tell him that she didn't just like him. Jessie really loved Numbuh 2. Her eyes started to water, but didn't let one drop escape from her eyes. The steel doors opened without any warning. That made Jessie jump a bit. But who came though the door? It was Numbuh 2. Jessie hugged her knees and put her head down. She didn't want Numbuh 2 to see that she was pretty much starting to cry because her emotions were messing with her a bit.

"Jessie, are you okay?" The young six-year-old Numbuh 2 asked.

"I'm fine" Jessie said, her head still down and sounding a tiny bit sad.

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong?" Numbuh 2 asked. 

Jessie sighed. Should she tell Numbuh 2 her true feelings for him? Even if he wasn't even ten-years-old yet! She cleared her throat and began to speak: 

"Well, it's like this. I …" Jessie just couldn't say it for some odd reason. Her eyes began to water yet again. 

"I think I know what you're trying to say." Numbuh 2 said. Jessie looked up at him, confusion spread on her face.

"You do?" She asked. Was he some sort of mind reader? Or what?

"Yeah. And I just want to say I feel the same way about you." Numbuh 2 said. Was his ten-year-old self coming out? "I know how it feels to be mixed up in emotions and all. They make you happy, sad, angry, and depressed. But just don't try and get them all mixed up. If you do, then you just have break downs." Numbuh 2 said sounding like he had a bit of intelligence.

"You know, you're right. I shouldn't get all of my emotions all mixed up. So that's why I get those break downs and nervous break downs sometimes." Jessie said. "Thanks for the advice, Numbuh 2." Jessie said and got up. She planted a kiss on his left cheek.

Numbuh 2 had a tingly feeling inside him. It's as if fireworks had just gone off or something. His real ten-year-old self was screaming "YES!" so many times. But at least he got a kiss, right? Jessie had gotten out of the ring. At least he knew how she felt for him.

_"I'll always love you, Jessie."_ Numbuh 2's ten-year-old self thought.

The Sunday had gone by quickly. They had watched the Pay Per View that Sunday night, and it was excellent! Then it was Monday, the day went by a bit quick too. Except when wrestling was on. But during the commercials, there was the "WWE Events LIVE!" thing had showed up.

"Next Monday night, we are live in Gangsta City! (**Numbuh 2: Don't ask me. Jessie wrote that. And for her social studies project, that's the name for her city. LOL ^-^) **Tickets on sale now!" The announcer person on T.V said. The announcer person kept reading the events in which cities and all.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie squealed out. "MUST BUY TICKETS!!!!!!!" 

"Can we afford it?" Kearra asked.

"Of course we can. Let's just say we 'borrowed' some money from Anthony." Jessie said.

[Back in Michigan at a TGC HQ]

"Hey! Anthony! Where's your money at?" A blonde girl asked.

"My money? It should be in coat pocket." Anthony said.

"Well, it's not." The blonde said.

"DAMNIT! Jessie must have nicked my wallet when I left!!!" Anthony said and pounded his fist on the table in the room.

[Back to TGC HQ in "Gangsta City"]

"OOOHH, Jessie, you are very evil." Kearra said.

"I know. I'm so damn evil." Jessie said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess we'll go and buy the tickets tomorrow." Kearra said.

"We'll have to get up really early to get some good seats." Jessie said.

"We're going to a LIVE wrestling event?" A six-year-old Numbuh 4 asked. His blonde hair covered his eyes that showed excitement.

"Yep, we sure are." Jessie said.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!" Numbuh 4 said and began to do a little dance. Jessie raised an eyebrow at this.

"Okay … you neva' see dat everyday." Numbuh 5 said. Her cap covered her raising eyebrow.

Wrestling ended with the Stone Cold Steve Austin wining a match with Triple H. Stone Cold was the WWE champion. They now had to go to bed because they HAD to buy tickets for next Monday. Jessie was so excited. She couldn't really sleep. But she had to and made herself fall asleep, which was done with success. Numbuh 2 just looked after Jessie to see that she was in slumber. 

_"Till Next Monday, Jessie. Till Next Monday. We will see Stone Cold Steve Austin." _Numbuh 2 thought and closed his eyes and went straight to sleep.

Numbuh 2: Yeah, she didn't really write much, but we'll try and make sure she'll make the next fic longer.

**[At the Anger Management place]**

**Jessie A: * Watching South Park * HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Cancelled is SOOOOO funny!!!!! * Laughs her ass off ***

**[People watching her from the "mirror"]**

**Surveyors: So this is where she gets her new "vocabulary words" at. * Write down some notes ***

**[Back to Numbuh 2]**

**Numbuh 2: But I just wonder when Jessie will be back? Hopefully she'll be a bit nicer and all. But she doe's deserve it because she still hasn't changed me back yet. * Numbuh 2 is still a teenager * So she just might learn one big lesson in anger management. But, oh well. Till next time you guys.  Don't forget to review. * Numbuh 2 walks off ***


	7. Ch 7: Wrestling Event, LIVE!

Chapter 7: Wrestling Event, LIVE!  
  
[Live at Anger Management]  
  
Guard 1: Where the hell is she? * Scans the light all over the grounds outside *  
  
Guard 2: Not sure, but I heard she's a real nutcase. * Scans a light over in one area to find a black cat * Aw, it's a poor cat. But how did it get in?  
  
Guard 1: I'm not sure, lets put it out. * Guard 2 puts the cat out of the anger management grounds (which are surrounded by tall gates) *  
  
Cat: * thought * Suckers. * Starts to run off *  
  
[The room Numbuh 2 is in]  
  
Numbuh 2: Hey you guys. This is another chapter Jessie has written. * Special news bulletin comes on T.V * Huh?  
  
News reporter: There is word that Jessie A has escaped from Anger Management. How? There is no evidence of how she escaped. Now back to you Jim.  
  
Numbuh 2: Uh-oh. * Thunder sounds * I knew this day would come. * There is clawing at the door. He goes to open the door to find a black cat * Aw, it's just a cat. * Numbuh 2 brings it inside * You must be cold.  
  
Cat: No, I just came back to get some revenge. * The cat turns into none other than Jessie A *  
  
Numbuh 2: * Gasp! * Help! * Jessie covers his mouth *  
  
Jessie A: Shut up and I won't hurt you. * Gets some duct tape and tapes his mouth shut. But with not only one piece, but also five or more * There we go.  
  
Numbuh 2: * Mumbles stuff * * He also tries to get it off but it's too strong *  
  
Jessie A: Yeah, whatever you're saying. Any ways. I do not own KND, WWE, WWE superstars, or anything else I mention in this fic. Except my fan kids and my made-up superstar.  
  
Numbuh 2: * Mumbles questionably *  
  
Jessie A: You'll see soon, Kenny. ^-^  
  
Numbuh 2: X_X  
  
The sunlight sneaked in through the little window of a room painted in red and gold. A chubby seven-year-old boy with a pilot's helmet on his head had woken up because of the light. His name was Numbuh 2.  
  
"You're to bright." Numbuh 2 mumbled as he covered his eyes with his hands. He rubbed them and decided to face the light.  
  
Numbuh 2 got up and started to walk towards Jessie's bed. He opened the curtain on the four-poster bed. And there lied Jessie. So sound asleep, so peaceful. Numbuh 2 took a deep breath.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!" Numbuh 2 shouted which made Jessie jump out of bed, hit the top of the four-poster bed and fall back on the bed.  
  
"Ouch, my head." Jessie said and rubbed her head. (Numbuh 2: * Mumbles something happily * Jessie A: I swear if you would ever do that to me, I'll kick you in the shins. Numbuh 2: * Eyes go wide *)  
  
Numbuh 2 couldn't help but laugh. Jessie recovered from the little head injury and play tackled Numbuh 2.  
  
"You little punk." Jessie said and gave him a playful soft punch on the cheek. Numbuh's 1 and 3 had now woken up.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked a sleepy Numbuh 1.  
  
"Nothing. My "alarm clock" woke me up." Jessie said sarcastically.  
  
"Alarm clock was too loud." Numbuh 3 said rubbing her head. "I'll beat up the alarm clock with a hammer!" She pulls out a giant mallet. "Now where is it?"  
  
"You're looking right at it." Jessie said and pointed to Numbuh 2.  
  
Numbuh 2 gulps and runs out of the room, Numbuh 3 trailing behind.  
  
"Okay . you never see that everyday." Jessie said.  
  
"Really?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"Nope. But I wish it could happen everyday." Jessie said. She looks at her real alarm clock. The time was now 10 P.M. "Only 10 'o clock. Geeze, I could use another hour of sleep." Jessie said and lied back in bed, closing her eyes.  
  
There was a loud CRASH and BOOM in a room in the house. Which nearly made Numbuh 1 and Jessie jump out of their skins.  
  
"Oh lord, tell me what I think had just happened." Jessie said and got out of bed.  
  
She went to the place where it could have possibly happened. The conference room: Jessie walked inside and looked around Numbuh 3 was skipping along in there, leaving a poor hurt Numbuh 2 in the corner. Jessie sighed and went over to him.  
  
"IT HURTS!" Numbuh 2 pouted holding his head.  
  
"Well that's what you get when you piss people off." Jessie said. Numbuh 2 gave her a look that said don't-piss-me-off-now. "I'm just saying." She said.  
  
"But it really hurts." Numbuh 2 said.  
  
"Don't worry, it will heal." Jessie said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Numbuh 2 felt a whole lot better.  
  
"I feel much better already." Numbuh 2 said and got up.  
  
"I just can't wait till tonight. Matter of fact, I'll just wake up Kearra and the rest of them." Jessie said and went to wake up her best friend and the others.  
  
[Lots and lots of hours later.]  
  
"Oh man, this is so cool!" Jessie said, as they were ringside.  
  
"This kicks arse!" Numbuh 4 said. He was really excited.  
  
The very first person to come out was Eric Bishoff. Everyone booed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Boo me all you want. But I'm out here tonight to introduce a new superstar." Eric said.  
  
"What!" Everyone said.  
  
"That's right. And this is a female wrestler to. Maybe a new WWE Diva." Eric said.  
  
All of the grown men in the audience cheered and hooted and stuff.  
  
"May I introduce: Werewolf Princess!" Eric said.  
  
Werewolf howls were heard as theme music. On the titan tron there was images of wolfs and werewolf transformations. Then "The Werewolf Princess" came out. She was blonde, with big "hooters". She also had a Tiara on her head.  
  
"Those melons have to be fake if they're that big." Jessie thought.  
  
Eric Bishoff left the ring and now The Werewolf Princess was about to speak.  
  
"YES! I am a new collection added to the WWE Divas." Werewolf Princess said. "Now I will take a challenge from anyone here tonight. Matter of fact, I'll pick someone on my own." She said.  
  
"Oh good grief. Who the hell will she pick?" Jessie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"How about you!" Werewolf Princess said pointing directly at Jessie.  
  
"Alright" Jessie said and climbed over the security-railing thing.  
  
"Now don't run crying to yo momma when I whoop your butt." Werewolf Princess said to Jessie.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. My mum is in the U.K." Jessie said.  
  
"Wha-" Werewolf princess was cut off as Jessie socked her in the mouth.  
  
"THINK YOU'RE TOUGH NOW!!!!" Jessie shouted at her.  
  
Werewolf Princess got up slowly. The side of her lip was bleeding.  
  
"THAT'S IT! NOW YOU'LL WISH YOU WAS NEVER BORN!" Werewolf Princess said as she looked up at the arena ceiling. There was a window up there. It was a full moon tonight. Werewolf Princess began to turn into a real werewolf. She snarled at Jessie.  
  
"Oh yeah! Two can play at that!" Jessie said as she too began to transform into a werewolf.  
  
"HA! You're like a pup. You won't defeat me!" Werewolf Princess said in wolf talk.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Jessie said back.  
  
And with that Jessie slashed the Werewolf Princess. She began to whine as her face began to bleed.  
  
"You little bitch!" Werewolf Princess snarled.  
  
"Hey! Werewolf Bitch! Think fast!" Jessie said as she swiped her again across the face and kicked her.  
  
Werewolf Princess fell on her side. Jessie covered her. The referee got in the ring and counted. One . two . THREE!! DING! DING! DING!  
  
A lot of people cheered. Some people booed. Luckily Jessie had taken that potion that the school sends every month so that she wouldn't hurt anyone. Jessie jumped across the security railing and sat back in her seat. They enjoyed the rest of RAW that night. But the Werewolf Princess would never forgive Jessie for this night. They left the arena on the scooters. And Numbuh 5 was safe enough to drive Jessie's scooter. And they got out of the place a lot quicker because they didn't park in the parking lot. The Werewolf Princess was in the parking lot for wrestlers and watched them leave.  
  
"I will get my revenge on you, pup." Werewolf Princess thought. She jumped into her limo and it drove off.  
  
Kearra, Jessie, and the rest of the KND got back home. It was 11:30. They were about to eat since they didn't have any money to blow now. Kearra cooked and everyone ate. After eating a good meal, they went to bed. Jessie didn't want to sleep in her sanctuary now but slept in her bed. She fell asleep quickly. Numbuh 2 gave her one last look before he went to bed. He still remembered the first time he had seen Jessie transform before.  
  
"Tomorrow is another day, Jessie." Numbuh 2 thought and fell right to sleep.  
  
[End of chappie]  
  
Jessie A: That was so beautiful * Fake sobs. *  
  
Numbuh 2: * Rolls eyes *  
  
Jessie A: * Stops * Shut up before I smack you.  
  
Numbuh 2: * Slides away from Jessie *  
  
Jessie A: Fine! Forget you too! Anyways. Don't forget to review, or I'll torture Numbuh 2 really badly. Because you all should know I'm am evil. That's why my name is Jessie. But now I want to be called Rabbit instead.  
  
Numbuh 2: * Mumbles questionably *  
  
Jessie A: Because I want to be called by my nickname. Ya ass. But I want to ask you reviewers something. Do you want a preview of a fan fic that isn't supposed to be released until after the sequel of Operation: R.E.V.E.N.G.E? Well if ya want to I'll give you all a preview. The pairings in it will be 1/5, 2/6 and ¾. You'll find out who 6 is in Operation: R.E.V.E.N.G.E or in the preview. Till next time you guys. 


	8. Ch 8: Rainy Dayz

Chapter 8: Rainy Dayz  
  
Numbuh 2: * Trying to get all of the duct tape off but is too weak *  
  
Rabbit: Hey everyone. * Looks at Numbuh 2 * What's wrong?  
  
Numbuh 2: * Points to the duct tape on his mouth *  
  
Rabbit: * sigh * Why doe's he make me feel so guilty? * Takes the duct tape off of his mouth *  
  
Numbuh 2: I'm hungry. * His stomach growls *  
  
Rabbit: I've got an idea! "Rabbit becomes invisible."  
  
Numbuh 2: * Looks around * Where are you?  
  
Rabbit: * Pokes him in the stomach *  
  
Numbuh 2: Hey!  
  
Rabbit: "Grandma Stuffum comes to give Numbuh 2 a feast."  
  
Grandma Stuffum: Oooh. Skinny child. You need to eat! * Gets some food out of her bowl and splats it on the floor. Food comes to life *  
  
Numbuh 2: AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!! * Starts to run away from the live food *  
  
Grandma Stuffum: Come back child, you have to eat! * Follows after him *  
  
Rabbit: * Making sure coast is clear * "Rabbit is now visible." * She can now be seen. * Okay, here is the disclaimer. I do not own KND, WWE or anything else in here. Except for my fan kids. They are mine! You use them without mah permission, and your ass is grass. So that's just a warning. No threats or anything.  
  
It was a wet and soggy day in the neighborhood. Not one kid was in sight. Except for cars driving by. At The Gamers Club HQ: Jessie was staring out the window. Raindrops were pounding hard on the windows. But Jessie did not seem to mind. There was a loud buzzing noise that scared Jessie a bit. A red light was flashing on the wall.  
  
"Aw damn!" Jessie said and got up and ran. She ran to the conference room to find Kearra waiting for her.  
  
"We got a mission!" Kearra said. She pointed to the T.V. thing that had popped out of the steel table. A teen boy with green eyes and brown hair was on the screen.  
  
"Good evening, ladies." The teen boy said.  
  
"Hey Little Nicky." Jessie said.  
  
"No, its Lil Nick. Not Little Nicky." Lil Nick said.  
  
"Whatever "Lil Nick". 'Sup anyways?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Nothing much Rabbit. But how are you two doing?" Lil Nick asked.  
  
"Well, me and Crybaby have been busy." Jessie said.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes good, sometimes bad. But do we really have to do a mission right now? How about in two weeks?" Kearra asked.  
  
"Sorry, no can do. But is something bothering the both of you? You both look tired and frustrated." Lil Nick said.  
  
"Well, I pretty much made an accident eight weeks ago." Jessie said looking down."  
  
"What did you do this time, Rabbit?" Lil Nick asked.  
  
"Well I accidentally turned some of my friends into . um ." Jessie trailed off.  
  
"Come on, tell me." Lil Nick said.  
  
"I accidentally turned them into little babies." Jessie said.  
  
"How old are they now?" Lil Nick asked.  
  
"They're eight-years-old now." Kearra said.  
  
"They only got two more weeks till they're back to normal again." Jessie said.  
  
"Sorry ladies, ya gotta do the mission. It's quick and easy." Lil Nick said.  
  
"Okay, what's the mission?' Jessie asked.  
  
"Well all you have to do is to activate the hoe alarm." Lil nick said.  
  
"The hoe alarm, oh yeah. I remember that!" Kearra said.  
  
"Yeah, that's because "I" invented it." Jessie said.  
  
"Just go activate it and you'll be done." Lil Nick said.  
  
"Why?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Because the Hoe Squad is coming." Lil Nick said.  
  
"Ewww, the Hoe Squad. I hate those guys!" Kearra said.  
  
"Yep, about five of them are coming. And they'll be after your PS2 and the games. So activate the alarm, the doors will lock and just go to your safe place just incase they break in." Lil Nick said.  
  
"But who's going to watch the kids?" Jessie asked.  
  
"I'm sure you ladies will figure out something." Lil Nick said.  
  
[In the wrestling room]  
  
"Okay you guys. You're going to be on your own for a while." Jessie said.  
  
"Why?" Asked a chubby eight-year-old boy with a pilot's helmet on his head.  
  
"It's something very important. But we'll be right back. We might be back by eight 'o clock. Right Jessie?" Kearra asked.  
  
"Yeah . that's only if I remember where the alarm system thing is located at." Jessie said.  
  
"You forgot where the alarm system is to activate it?" Kearra asked as if she was going to strangle Jessie.  
  
"I can't help it if I have a bad memory!" Jessie protested.  
  
"Okay, I take that back. We won't be back till the morning." Kearra said.  
  
"Whatever. See you guys later!" Jessie said and both Kearra and Jessie left the room.  
  
All of the Kids Next Door members just stared at the door.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Numbuh 2 asked his leader.  
  
"Well, we could just sit here and do nothing. Or we could see what they're doing." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Let's go see what they're up to. They might be on ah secret mission." Numbuh 4 said.  
  
"Well, we should go incase they need help." Numbuh 1 said. "So, Kids Next Door. BATTLE STATIONS!"  
  
[Outside in the rain]  
  
Kearra and Jessie were soaking wet.  
  
"Damnit! Where the hell is it?" Jessie asked herself.  
  
"According to this map you found in your coat pocket when you slipped: There alarm should be on that hill over there." Kearra said and pointed to a not so tall hill on her far left.  
  
"Well, lets' hurry and turn the bitch on." Jessie said. Kearra nodded and they both ran towards the hill.  
  
"From here, I didn't think it would be so big." Kearra said.  
  
"It's not big, it's small." Jessie said.  
  
"Then if it's small, why is there a giant thing ahead of us?" Kearra asked.  
  
The girls got to the hill to find the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.  
  
"Aw, poor little The Gamers Club girls. You've just fallen into a trap set by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane." The DCFDTL said and pulled out a remote device and pressed a big red button. Kearra and Jessie were standing right under a net. The net rose up and Kearra and Jessie were captured inside.  
  
"You guys don't understand! We need to turn on that alarm!" Jessie said.  
  
"Of course you do." The DCFDTL said.  
  
"If that alarm isn't on. All hell would break loose.!" Kearra said.  
  
"You're lying." The DCFDTL shouted.  
  
[Coming out of the TGC HQ]  
  
The Kids Next Door was following some muddy footprints.  
  
"It's slimy!" Numbuh 3 complained.  
  
"Who cares! We need to help them!" Numbuh 1 said.  
  
They continued to follow the footprints until the met a footprint that had seemed to slip and slide into the mud.  
  
"Wonder who slipped?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"Who do ya think is clumsiest?" Numbuh 5 asked.  
  
[Back on the hill]  
  
"Damnit Jessie! Get your muddy ass off of me!" Kearra yelled.  
  
"My bad! I cant' help it if I slipped in the mud!" Jessie said.  
  
[Back to KND]  
  
They went past the footprint and the "mud hole" and continued to follow the footprints. They came to the hill where the footprints had ended.  
  
"Okay, now where are they?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"You guys!" A voice shouted that nearly made everyone jump out of they're skins. They look around. "Up here!"  
  
They all look up to see Jessie and Kearra in a net.  
  
"What happened?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"Them Delightful Brats got us in one of they're "traps" when we tried to activate the alarm. But hurry, we got to activate it now and before the Delightful Brats get back!" Jessie said.  
  
The Kids Next Door got Kearra and Jessie down as fast as they could. Jessie ran to the alarm system. Which was on off. Jessie hit the on switch and walked back to the others.  
  
"There, that should do IIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie shouted as she began to slide down the hill that went down to TGC HQ.  
  
"That looks like fun! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Numbuh 3 shouted as she slid down. But she also grabbed Numbuh 4's hand.  
  
"What the - AAAAAUUUGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!" Numbuh 4 shouted as he was sliding down on his back next to a happy-go-lucky Numbuh 3. Everyone shrugged and slid down too for the hell of it. There was a giant mud puddle almost the size of a lake.  
  
"HOLY SSSSSHHHHIIIII-" Was the only thing Jessie could say before she had went into the muddy lake. Six other people fell into the lake too. Everyone was muddy as hell.  
  
[Down he street]  
  
About five tall girls with very short skirts, red bras, fish net stockings and black boots were walking down the street. They all looked like preps. Eighteen-year-old preppy hoes with a H on one side of the bra, a S on the other side.  
  
[Back to Kearra, Jessie and the KND]  
  
"We better hurry and get inside HQ before the Hoe Squad comes." Kearra said. Everyone got out of the muddy pool and headed towards the TGC HQ.  
  
They left a muddy trail as they entered. Jessie went to the wrestling room and unhooked the PS2, and bagged up all the games.  
  
"Let's head to the Panic Room." Jessie said. Kearra and the KND followed Jessie to the Panic Room.  
  
[Down the street] The Hoe Squad passed by a light post. What they didn't see was that there was a mini camera. It added up the clothes they were wearing. "HOE SQUAD!" flashed across the street.  
  
[TGC HQ]  
  
Loud beeping noises were going off. Red lights were going off everywhere. They had finally made it to the Panic Room and got inside. The steel door closed behind.  
  
"I'm c-c-cold!" Numbuh 2 said.  
  
"Don't worry you guys, this will be all over before you know it." Jessie said.  
  
[At the TGC HQ door]  
  
The Hoe Squad was busting down the door with all they're strength. They didn't look strong but they were really strong. They were kicking very hard till the door finally busted down. (Rabbit: HA! That's what happened one day my friend had kicked the girl's locker room door open. Now it doesn't lock anymore. I bet she's in big trouble because it was caught on camera!)  
  
[The Panic Room]  
  
"Uh-oh! They busted down the door." Jessie said.  
  
"I think I'm about to sneeze." Numbuh 2 said.  
  
[In the TGC HQ]  
  
The Hoe Squad sniffs out for the PS2 and the video games.  
  
[Panic Room]  
  
Numbuh 2 was about to sneeze till Jessie covered his mouth.  
  
"Quiet!" Jessie whispered.  
  
[In the halls of TGC HQ]  
  
One of the Hoe Squad members listens for something.  
  
[Panic Room]  
  
Numbuh 2 sneezed loud. Jessie covered his mouth again and prayed the Hoe Squad didn't hear anything.  
  
[Halls]  
  
The Hoe Squad member growls and heads towards the noise.  
  
"They're in here! With the video games!" The member said.  
  
The other four members came.  
  
"You idiot! That's Panic Room. It's impossible to get inside! Lets get out of this joint!" The leader of the Hoe Squad said. And with that they all left. And walked on the streets like any hoe would do. They passed another light post that had a mini camera on it too. The camera scanned them and it knew it was leaving. "COAST IS CLEAR!" flashed across the screen.  
  
[Panic Room]  
  
The doors opened and the front door repaired itself by fitting itself back into place.  
  
They came out of the Panic room and the steel doors closed.  
  
"That was a close one." Jessie said.  
  
"Too close." Kearra said.  
  
"We better get to bed. But first we better take a shower and change into some new clothes." Jessie said.  
  
[Hours later]  
  
Everyone was snuggled into bed.  
  
"Ugh, what a wacky adventure today was." Jessie thought closing her eyes.  
  
[Next Day: Tuesday August 19, 2003]  
  
Everyone was in the kitchen, coughing away.  
  
"Ugh, stupid storm. Made us all sick." Jessie said and coughed.  
  
"Well, at least nobody got left out." Kearra said and sneezed into cereal.  
  
"And it's still raining today! This week sucks!" Jessie protested and crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, we all can play video games, watch movies and watch wrestling." Numbuh 4 said.  
  
"Ya know, you're right. So I guess none of these day's suck." Jessie said and smiled, then coughed.  
  
"So what should we do now?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"What we always do. Have fun. C'mon guys, to the wrestling room!" Jessie said and walked out of the kitchen. Everyone followed behind.  
  
Rabbit: Ah, what a kick ass story. Brings tears to your eyes when there is teamwork. Even though it didn't bring tears to my eyes but you catch my drift. But lets go look for Numbuh 2. * Looks around for Numbuh 2 but to find a very plump boy with a pilot's helmet on his head * She really stuffed ya didn't she?  
  
Numbuh 2: Yeah, thanks a lot. * Glares at Rabbit *  
  
Rabbit: Anytime. * Grins *  
  
Numbuh 2: But I think there is a surprise behind you. * Smiles *  
  
Rabbit: * Turns around to find Grandma Stuffum *  
  
Grandma Stuffum: Oooh, another skinny child. You must eat! * Splats food on the floor which comes to life *  
  
Rabbit: Oh, would you look at the time * glances at her wrist * I gotta go! * Runs off * Well I'm on the run now.  
  
Passing Civilian: RUN RABBIT RUN!!!!!!!  
  
Rabbit: THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!!!!! Don't forget to review everybody. Gotta get out of here before I get stuffed to death. * Continues to run * 


	9. Ch 9: Travelin' this 8 mile road

Chapter 9: Travelin' this 8 mile road  
  
Rabbit: I'm back! And I'm not stuffed to death like SOMEBODY! ::laughs::  
  
Numbuh 2: It's not funny!  
  
Rabbit: Whatever, ::mumbles:: ya fat ass.  
  
Numbuh 2: WHAT?!  
  
Rabbit: I said, later I'm going to eat some grass.  
  
Numbuh 2: Oh, okay. But why later?  
  
Rabbit: Because I had already ate lunch. What do ya think I am, a cow?!  
  
Numbuh 2: No...  
  
Rabbit: Okay, now before I begin to lose it...READ THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!  
  
Numbuh 2: Okay, okay. ::Ahem:: Jessie...::Rabbit glares:: uh, I mean Rabbit! Rabbit doe's not own KND, 8 mile dvd, and anything else she mentions in the fic. But she doe's own her fan kids.  
  
Rabbit: Thats right! Even though I do wish I did own you, Numbuh 2.  
  
Numbuh 2: No way! You're crazy!  
  
Rabbit: It's not my fault I'm crazy! I have some issues, and family issues if you don't notice. You've seen me cry my eyes out in my room when I get pissed off when my parents say "You can't back talk us!" or "You can't argue with me or your father!"  
  
Numbuh 2: Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I forgot about that.  
  
Rabbit: And then I wish I went to boot camp or I would look in the phone book for counceling! ::Begins to cry::  
  
Numbuh 2: I know, I'm really sorry. Here, I'll let you torture me all you want during this fic!  
  
Rabbit: ::Sniff:: I can torture you all I want during the fic?  
  
Numbuh 2: Sure, as long as you're happy.  
  
Rabbit: OKAY! ::Pulls out a shrinking ray:: I always wanted to do this! ::Shrinks Numbuh 2::  
  
Numbuh 2: Aww did it have to be shrunken?  
  
Rabbit: It's the one thing that will make me happy! ^.^  
  
Numbuh 2: ::grumbles:: Whatever.  
  
Rabbit: Don't make me squish you like a bug!  
  
Numbuh 2: Did I say whatever? No, I meant whatever makes you happy. ::Grins sheepishly::  
  
Rabbit: Okay, enough wasting time. Now on with the fic! ::Picks up Numbuh 2:: I think you look cuter when you're smaller.  
  
Numbuh 2: Oh, ::Blushes::  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday in Gangsta City. But the summer vacation was at an end for now. Well, for one person that is. Inside of TGC HQ: Jessie was sadly looking at a computer. But it wasn't for going onto the internet or anything. It was to look up for what other people were doing or anything.  
  
"Hmm...wonder if we have any new members. Teddy, Master Thug, what the-" Jessie said and bursted out laughing. "Kearra! Come over here!" Jessie yelled.  
  
Kearra came jogging into the room to see what she wanted.  
  
"What?" Kearra asked.  
  
"Look at that name." Jessie said and laughed again. Kearra also began to laugh.   
  
On the screen, somebody had a code name that said: Asspipe.  
  
"Hello, Asspipe. Did you stick your ass in a pipe." Jessie managed to gasp out while she was still laughing.  
  
Five figures came into the room.  
  
"What's so funny?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"Somebody has "Asspipe" for a code name." Jessie said and continued to laugh.  
  
"A code name. You guy's have code names?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"Of course we do. My code name is Rabbit. Kearra's code name is Crybaby." Jessie said.  
  
"Crybaby? Why Crybaby?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"It's because she-" Jessie was cut off as a hand covered her mouth.  
  
"It's nothing important. But we all know why we call Jessie, Rabbit." Kearra said.  
  
Jessie smacked Kearra's hand off of her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, that's because I run fast as hell!" Jessie said.  
  
"But everyone knows why Eminem is called B. Rabbit." Kearra said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Everyone." Jessie said.  
  
"Eminem is B. Rabbit?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"Yep. We got that dvd, don't we Jessie?" Kearra asked.  
  
"Hell yeah we do! Wouldn't pass that dvd up if I seen it in a store. You wanna watch it, guys?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Sure, yeah, okay." The five KND members said.  
  
(WARNING: If you did not see 8 mile and don't want any spoilers then skip to the part that says: "This movie kicked ass!")  
  
[Wrestling Room]  
  
The five KND members, Jessie and Kearra were watching the 8 mile dvd.  
  
"Don't you still work at that Little Cezars on Warren?" Jimmy's mom asked.  
  
"No, I work at Detroit Stamping now." Jimmy (Eminem) said.  
  
"Heh, you got fired from a pizza place." Jimmy's mom's boyfriend said.  
  
"So, at least I got a [beep]ing job!" Jimmy yelled and was about to get physical.  
  
"Yeah, you tell him Em!" Jessie yelled at the T.V.  
  
"Geeze, Jessie. It's just a movie." Kearra said.  
  
"I know, but still." Jessie said crossing her arms.  
  
[More minutes later]  
  
"Why do they call you Rabbit?" A girl that either looked like a hoe or a stripper asked.  
  
"That's because he [beep]s fast!" Jimmys friend said. (I forgot his name) His other friends laughed.  
  
"Man, [beep] you." Jimmy said laughing a bit.  
  
That's when everyone began to scream a bit when they were on the other side of the road. Jimmy then got on the right side of the road.  
  
"Damn Rabbit. You [beep]ing try to kill us?" Jimmy's friend asked.  
  
"My bad, ya'll" Jimmy said.  
  
"That's what I always say." Jessie said.  
  
[Even more minutes pass]  
  
"Did you have fun, Lily?" Jimmy asked carrying his sister back to the trailer house.  
  
"Yeah." Lily said.   
  
A black truck began to pull up. Jimmy put Lily down.  
  
"Lily, I want you to go in the house and lock the door, okay?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Okay." Lily said.  
  
"Go now." Jimmy said. The people began to come out of the truck. Lily ran to the stairs and stopped. "Go now!" Lily ran into the house.  
  
The people of the "Free World" began to surround Jimmy. Then before you know it: They begin to beat up Jimmy.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Jessie and Kearra screamed.  
  
"You guys, it's just a moive." Numbuh 2 said.  
  
"We know, but still." Jessie said.  
  
The leader of the Free World pointed a gun in Jimmy's face.  
  
Everyone in the room gasped as if they knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Don't. We're not at that stage yet." A used-to-be-friend of Jimmy's said. The leader put the gun away. He knocked Jimmy down on his side, which he was sitting on the ground because of the beating.  
  
"See you Friday at the shelter, bitch ass white boy." The leader said.  
  
Jimmy was on the ground with a soon-to-be black eye on his right.  
  
[Loads and loads of minutes later]  
  
The credits were rolling.  
  
"That movie kicked ass!" Jessie said.  
  
"And it's almost midnight." Kearra said.  
  
"Tomorrows a new day." Jessie said, with sadness in her voice.  
  
The clock on the dvd player read midnight.  
  
All of a sudden there was a blinding glow around all of the Kids Next Door members.  
  
"What the hell?" Jessie said sheilding her eyes.  
  
Rabbit: Is this a cliffhanger or what? 'Cause I'm not sure if it is. But please review all.  
  
Numbuh 2: Okay, the chapter is over. Now change me back.   
  
Rabbit: No. The fun is just beginning. ::Put's some straw thing in his mouth::  
  
Numbuh 2: ::Tries to get it out of his mouth but he can't::  
  
Rabbit: Hope you have the time of your life. ::The straw thing was hooked up to some helium tank::  
  
Numbuh 2: ::Eyes go wide. He still tries to get the straw thing out of his mouth::  
  
Rabbit: ::Turns it on and Numbuh 2 begins to blow up like a balloon. She turns it off as he is almost as big as a basketball:: Later. ::She pulls the straw thing out of his mouth::  
  
Numbuh 2: ::Starts flying off to some other room::  
  
Rabbit: Was that wrong as hell or what? But I don't care. Till the next chapter, folks. ::Begins to read a book: How to have fun with a shrunken Numbuh 2:: 


	10. Ch 10: Back to normal ya'll

Chapter 10: Back to normal, ya'll  
  
Rabbit: I'm back again!  
Numbuh 2: ::Comes marching towards Rabbit's feet with something behind his back::  
Rabbit: Shorty is back everyone!  
Numbuh 2: I'm not short! You ass!  
Rabbit: ::Gasp!:: I'm not an ass! ::Is about to squish Numbuh 2:: Fe Fi Fo Fum!  
Numbuh 2: ::Pulls a nail out from behind his back and holds it up::  
Rabbit: ::Steps on the nail and her eyes go wide:: OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! ::She hops around on one foot and the shrink ray falls out of her pocket::  
Numbuh 2: That should keep her busy. ::Goe's to the shrink ray and hits the reverse button. A ray shoots at him. He is not at a normal size because he is as tall as a giant:: Whoops.  
Rabbit: ::Pulls the nail out of her right foot:: Ow! Damnit! That really hurted. ::Her eyes begin to fill with tears but they come out when the ground begins to shake:: An earthquake?  
Numbuh 2: Nope!  
Rabbit: ::Looks up and eyes widen:: Holy sh*t!!!! ::Tries to run but foot is injured::  
Numbuh 2: ::Grabs Rabbit::  
Rabbit: ::Gulps::  
Numbuh 2: Who's shorty now?!  
Rabbit: ::squeaky:: Me?  
Numbuh 2: Thats right. ::Squeezes Jessie harder with his hand::  
???: Stop!  
Numbuh 2 & Rabbit: Huh?  
???: ::Takes the shrink ray and resizes Numbuh 2:: The name is N.C. and I want you two to kiss! ^.^  
Rabbit: Are you crazy?! O.o ::Crosses arms::  
Numbuh 2: I'm not kissing her! ::Crosses his arms::  
N.C.: I was just going to let you two kiss on the lips, but now you two got to French-Kiss!!!  
Rabbit: ::Gasp!:: No! I beg of thou, no!!!  
N.C.: Do it or you'll be French-Kissing for five or ten minutes!!!! ::Smiles::  
Rabbit: ::Sigh:: Let's get this over with. ::Walks upt to Numbuh 2. They both stare at each other. The next second they lock lips, then stick each others tongue in each others mouths. It lasted for a minute or two::  
N.C.: There, now that wasn't so bad now was it?  
Rabbit: What torture that was! ::N.C. glares:: I mean...it was okay ::crosses arms::  
Numbuh 2: I actually enjoyed that. ::Smiles::  
N.C.: Now everyone is happy! ::Glances at her watch:: Oh, gotta go now. Later! ::Starts running off::  
Rabbit: ::Begins to brush her teeth and use listerine. She is now finished:: Good lord! That was horrible. Had to clean out my mouth.  
Numbuh 2: It wasn't that bad!  
Rabbit: Just making sure I didn't get no germs or anything.  
Kearra sneaks up behind Jessie and hit's her in the back of the head with a giant mallet they use in cartoons.  
Kearra: Don't you EVER put me in your stories anymore! ::Storms off::  
Rabbit: Oh what fun that was, lets do that again... ::Falls on the floor knocked out::  
Numbuh 2: Ouch. Before I forget... ::Looks at a card:: Rabbit doe's not own KND or anything else she mentions in this final chapter. She only owns her fan kids and The Gamers Club.   
  
[Flashback]  
  
"That movie kicked ass!" Jessie said.  
  
"Yeah, and its almost midnight." Kearra said.  
  
The dvd player now read midnight. And there was a strange sudden blinding glow surrounding all of the KND members.  
  
"What the hell?" Jessie said covering her eyes.  
  
[Present]  
  
The blinding light was still there.  
  
"What's going on?" Kearra yelled to Jessie covering her eyes because of the light and yelling because there was a strong wind blowing.  
  
"I don't know!" Jessie yelled back.  
  
The blinding glow and the strong wind began to wind down. And very soon the light had disappeared and the wind wasn't blowing anymore. All of the Kids Next Door members were able to be seen. And they were all they're ten-year-old selves now. (You were correct Pristine Crystal Fox ^.^)  
  
"Heh, you guys are back to normal now." Jessie said and fell on the floor, asleep.  
  
"Yeah, normal again." Kearra said and fell on the floor too like Jessie, asleep. Even though it looked like they both fainted or something.  
  
"Um, I guess we gave them a hard time." Numbuh 1 said chuckling nervously.  
  
[Jessie's Room]  
  
Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 had helped Jessie to her room and into bed. Jessie was still sleeping. Her clock now read 12:35 am. Numbuh 3 left out of the room quietly so Numbuh 2 would be left alone with Jessie. She giggled softly as she left the room. Numbuh 2 just stared at Jessie. It looked as if he was mezmerised. He leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Blushing at what he just did, he left out the room. Closing the door lightly. Jessie smiled as her eyes were still closed.  
  
[The next day]  
  
"Oh good grief! Wheres Kyle at?! KYLE! KYLE!!!!!!!" Jessie yelled though the HQ.  
  
"Maybe he's in the little sancuary you made." Kearra said.  
  
Jessie ran to "The basement" and looked for Kyle. Five minutes later Jessie had a handsome brown owl on her shoulder. She ran to get her trunk from the side of her desk. And made sure she had her homework.  
  
[Outside TGC HQ]  
  
Jessie was loading her stuff into her super scooter. Her owl, Kyle, had already took flight to his destination.  
  
"It won't be the same without you, Jessie." Kearra said to her best friend.  
  
"I know, we had some good times." Jessie said shaking her best friends hand.  
  
Five familiar figures had showed up.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you guys would show up." Jessie said.  
  
"Well, we did have to say bye to one of our friends." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Jessie said.  
  
All of the KND members were saying goodbye to Jessie. She was about to take off until she finally remembered something.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Jessie said. She walked over to Numbuh 2 and kissed him right on the lips. Jessie winked at him as she got back on her scooter to take off. Numbuh 2 smiled. "Good bye you guys." Jessie said and took off on her super scooter, which had a booster that shot out flames and made her go super fast.  
  
"BYE! WE'LL MISS YOU!!!!" The KND members shouted but Numbuh 3 was the loudest of them all.  
  
Numbuh 2 just sighed, he was glad he got kissed but was sad to see Jessie go.  
  
Numbuh 3 giggled and began to do a little song:  
  
"Numbuh 2 and Jessie, sittin' in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! First comes love, then comes marrige, and comes along is the baby carrige!!!"  
  
Numbuh 2 really began to blush a deep red color. Everyone else joined in with Numbuh 3's little song.  
  
Numbuh 2: Thats' it folks! ::Rabbit finally wakes up:: It's about time.  
  
Rabbit: Who am I? Where am I? Who are you? And why am I here?  
  
Numbuh 2: It looks like Kearra gave Jessie a little amnesia. Looks like I have to look over her till she has her memory back in place. Till the next fic folks.  
  
Next fic: Operation: R.E.V.E.N.G.E 


	11. Additional scenes, chapters, and comment...

Additional Chapters, Scenes and Commentary  
  
Rabbit: Yep, I decided to put up some additional scenes and chapters. I decided to save the goods for last.  
Numbuh 2: Really?  
Rabbit: Yeah, and some of the scenes are bloopers.  
Numbuh 2: Everything we screwed up on is on here.  
Rabbit: Yep.  
Numbuh 2: Oh no!  
Rabbit: Here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own KND, Harry Potter, DanMat6299, "Jennifer Lopez", South Park, and ect. I only own my fan kids.  
  
[Additional Chapter]  
  
DanMat6299: Hello, everyone. Jessie A. is far away, right now, in Anger Management class,and I think I have a great idea for a chapter.  
Numbuh 2: But, are you sure writing the next chapter is such a good thing?  
DanMat6299: Oh, she may beat me up, after she comes back from anger management, but, hey! Stop being such a worry wart!  
Numbuh 2: *sigh* Okay.  
Numbuh 1's voice: YAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *jumps in* Where's Jessie A!?!? She's gonna pay for the humiliation I got from chapter four!  
DanMat6299: Chill, One, before we call Anger Management on you, too!  
Numbuh 1: You think this is just because I need Anger Management!? SHE MADE ME TAKE OFF ALL MY CLOTHES AND MY DIAPER IN THAT CHAPTER!!!  
DanMat6299: Calm down. You were only three, anyway. How about you read the disclaimer.  
Numbuh 1: Fine. Jessie A doesn't own Harry Potter, KND, DanMat6299, or anything else in this fic, besides her fan kids. And DanMat6299 doesn't own anything in this fic, besides himself.  
DanMat6299: It's show time!!!  
  
The kids were now 6 1/2, now. Jessie and Kearra are going for a walk with them, when they come by a boy, about 15.  
  
"Oh, hello, kids and teens," the boy said. "My name's Danny."  
  
"I'm Nigel," Numbuh 1 said. "But everyone calls me Numbuh 1. These are my friends, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, and Abigail. But we call them Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5."  
  
"And my name is Jessie."  
  
"Mine's Kearra."  
  
"Uh, hey, listen," Danny said. "My parents inside the Community Center for a moment, so I was wondering if I could hang out with one or two of those kids."  
  
"How about Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5?", Jessie suggested.  
  
"She doesn't want to leave her boyfriend, Numbuh 2," Kearra giggled.  
  
Numbuh 2: Ooh, you're in big trouble, once Jessie reads that and catches you!  
  
DanMat6299: I'm gonna be in big trouble, anyway.  
  
Jessie gave her a look that made her be quiet.  
  
Danny shrugged and began conversation with Numbuhs 1 and 5: "So, do you have any other good friends, any bad enemies," he said, with a joking tone in the last part.  
  
"Well, we seem to have something like that," Numbuh 1 said. "A group of weird big kids who Jessie and Kearra call the Delightful Children from Down the Lane."  
  
"Well, what are they like?"  
  
"They all wear these weird clothes that everyone in a group wear..."  
  
"You mean 'uniforms'?"  
  
"Yeah. And they all talk at the same time."  
  
Danny looked as if this was the oddest thing he'd ever heard. "Interesting," he said to break the silence.  
  
Suddenly, a man rushed up, shouting, "Hey! This area is a kid-free zone! Take those hooligans out of here!"  
  
"They didn't do anything," Danny said.  
  
"Just get them out!" the man yelled, before murmuring, "Crazy kids."  
  
"Crazy kid hater," Danny murmured, half back.  
  
As Danny and Numbuhs 1 and 5 walked away, Numbuh 1 asked, curiously, "Why was that man so mean, just because we were kids?"  
  
Danny sighed. "Well, pretty much everyone knows how much power grown-ups have over kids," he explained. "But, there are some grown-ups who let this power go to their heads."  
  
"And no one does anything about it?"  
  
Danny nodded.  
  
"That's not right!" Numbuh 1 cried. He, then, turned to Danny and asked, "What would you do, if you thought something was not right?"  
  
"Well, I'd stand up for what I think is right," he replied. "Oh, my parents are done. Gotta go."  
  
As Danny left and Numbuhs 1 and 5 regrouped with the others, a few of Danny's words buzzed in his head: ...stand up for what is right...  
  
DanMat6299: So, what did you think?  
  
Numbuh 2: You're gonna be in trouble when Jessie A comes back.  
  
Numbuh 1: You made me not know what uniforms are?  
  
DanMat6299: How many 6 1/2 year old kids know what they are?  
  
Numbuh 1: Whatever. Please review.  
  
DanMat6299: Oh, and tell Jessie A what a great writer I am, and maybe she won't hit me as bad.  
  
[Additional Scene]  
  
Jessie A: Hello, everyone!  
DanMat6299: O.o You're not mad about me writing the last chapter, are you?  
Jessie A: ::has a sneaky smile on that DanMat6299 can't see:: Of course not! In fact, to thank you, I made you this sandwich!  
DanMat6299: Oh, thanks. ::eats sandwich:: Oh, I taste crunchy. I eat smooth peanut butter.  
Jessie A: Actually, that was a downgrading pill.  
DanMat6299: Huh?  
Jessie A: I tricked you! I was mad, so I put a downgrading pill in a sandwich! You're DanMat6288 again!  
DanMat6288: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
Numbuh 2: Anyway, Jessie A doesn't own KND, Harry Potter, DanMat6288, or anything else, besides her fan kids.   
  
[Additional Commentary]  
  
Rabbit: Yo, this thing on? Are we on live?  
Camera Man: Not yet.  
Rabbit: Good. ::Her right hand is Jennifer Lopez. I know, a rip-off off of South Park from last Wednesday::  
Jennifer Lopez: My name in Hennifer Lopez.  
Rabbit: No Ms. Lopez. It's Jennifer Lopez.  
Jennifer Lopez: Hennifer Lopez.  
Rabbit: Say juh.  
JL: Hen  
Rabbit: Juh  
JL: Juh  
Rabbit: Jennifer Lopez.  
JL: Hennifer Lopez.  
Rabbit: Ugh...you'll get it later.  
Numbuh 2 walks in  
Numbuh 2: What are you doing?  
Rabbit: Trying to get Ms. Lopez here to say her name right.  
Numbuh 2: Oh no. You're not being like Cartman now. Unless you just went insane.  
Rabbit: I know I'm controlling her. I control her actions.  
JL: Oh no you don't.  
Rabbit: ::whisper:: Quiet Ms. Lopez  
Numbuh 2: Thats it. I'm calling the mental institute.   
Rabbit: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Tackles Numbuh 2:: You can't do that!!!!!  
Numbuh 2: Why not?!  
JL: You guys...  
Rabbit: Because you just can't!!!  
JL: YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!  
Rabbit and Numbuh 2 look at "Jennifer Lopez"  
JL: I'm not who you think I am. I'm really. ::Rabbit takes the wig off of her:: Mitch Connor. I was fifteen when I began scamming people and running. Well I'm tired of running. I've costed this girl her time, her boyfriend, and about going into a mental institute. Hmm...::Looks out the window:: Looks like the sun is setting. Maybe, I'll dream. ::Rabbit opens her hand up and the sound of the wind goes by::  
Rabbit: Wow...now do you believe me?  
Numbuh 2: ::sigh:: I guess.  
Rabbit: HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! I tricked! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
Numbuh 2: Grr...  
Camera Man: Oh wait, you guys were on live.  
Rabbit: AH!!!!! BURN THAT TAPE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Additional Commentary again]  
  
Rabbit: May I introduce, the most fouled mouthed kids in the world: Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny!!!!!!  
Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny walk in.  
Cartman: Okay, why the f*ck are we here again?!  
Rabbit: You guys are helping me co-host the show, since my other co-host is "away".  
  
[In a dark room]  
  
Numbuh 2: RABBIT!!!!!!!! LET ME OUTTA HERE NOW!!!!!!!! ::Is tied to a chair::  
  
[In the room]  
  
Kyle: Did you guys hear something.  
Rabbit: Naw...that was just the cat.  
All four boys: Oh...  
Rabbit: Now can I have your guy's autographs. ::Pulls out her autograph book::  
Cartman: No! You gotta pay us $100 each.  
Stan: Cartman! Don't be such a greedy fatass.  
Cartman: I'm not fat!!! I'm big-boned!!!!  
Kenny: ::Mumbles:: Yeah, whatever fatass.  
Cartman: I'M NOT FAT!!!!!!!!!!  
Stan: Cartman shut the hell up.  
All four boys give Rabbit their autographs.  
Cartman: I wanted to get paid!!!!! =/  
Rabbit: Here ::gives Cartman $1000:: Now shut the bloody 'ell up.  
Cartman: Okay, okay. ::Smiles::  
Rabbit: Now will someone please do the disclaimer.  
All four boys: Okay. Rabbit doe's not own Kids Next Door, South Park, Harry Potter, and ect. She only owns her fan kids.  
Rabbit: Damn straight.  
Numbuh 2 runs in the room.  
Numbuh 2: I'll get you Rabbit.  
Rabbit: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Runs away from Numbuh 2::  
Numbuh 2: ::Chases after her::  
Stan: ::To Kyle:: Dude, this is pretty f*cked up.  
  
[Ending commentary]  
  
Rabbit: Thats all there is for now.  
Numbuh 2: It's over.   
Rabbit: Yep, it's over. ::starts speaking Parseltongue.  
Numbuh 2: STOP!!!!!!!!!!! ::Puts duct tape over her mouth::  
Rabbit: ::Mumbles madly::  
Numbuh 2: Uh-oh.  
Rabbit: ::Strangles Numbuh 2::  
Numbuh 2: AH!!! AUGH!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
